Scary Thoughts
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Becky has been thinking about things she's scared to think about. Tobey has been thinking about the one thing that makes him happy. But what they don't know is that they're both thinking about the same thing...but Becky has a lot more on her mind than Tobey. When the plucky super heroine gets homesick for Lexicon, will she abandon Earth, or can Tobey convince her to stay? Tobecky!
1. Thinking About Us

It was a normal, miserable school day for sixteen-year-old Tobey McAllister as he sat in the back of the classroom and pretended to ignore the world. Pretended, that is, because secretly, he was admiring the one person who made coming to the annoying child-infested building of knowledge he didn't particularly care for: Becky Bottsford.

Yes, the boy admired her. He admired her dark brown, flowing hair, her sparkling, innocent brown eyes, her never-ending, never-give-up spirit…her zeal for life. The fact that she walked in every day with a smile on her face perplexed him. She loved being here; how could anyone ever be that excited about _school_? It was an awful, miserable building filled with people he didn't like.

But nevertheless, she showed up with a smile anyways. Nevertheless, he watched her as she sat in the front of the class and listened intently to the lesson the teacher was giving, seeming to be extremely interested. And for that, he admired her. She was so…different than anyone else he knew. She was smart, unlike the seemingly dull and unintelligent peers she surrounded herself with. The only person that paralleled her was Wordgirl (Which was a large reason why he constantly accused her of being Wordgirl). The only difference between the two was the fact that he knew he had a better chance with Becky than he did with Wordgirl.

Sadly, however, although he and Becky were friends now, he still found a wall in between them and a relationship was the fact that he was too scared to tell her how he actually felt; because he knew she'd just crush his heart. Or, so he thought.

He was afraid to tell her, really. He had pictured the scenario's several possible outcomes: she could laugh in his face and tell him she'll never like him the way he liked her, and then he'd never see her again. She could be surprised, and tell him in the kindest way possible that she simply wasn't interested in him the way he was interested in her, and begin to avoid him for a long time, possibly forever. She could lie to him and say she liked him too, in order to spare him the emotional pain, and be in a relationship that she didn't want to be in, which would make her unhappy, which was the last thing he wanted.

Or, the impossible could happen and she could respond by telling him that she genuinely did like him the same way, and they'd be happy together. But what were the chances of that happening? Nonexistent, he thought.

But he didn't know how wrong he was.

~…~

Becky, sitting in the front of the classroom, _looked _intensely interested in the lesson the teacher was giving, true. But on the inside, her brain was a mess created by a hurricane of thoughts that had been storming through her mind. The mess left her with thoughts she never thought she'd have before; thoughts about someone she had recently become unlikely friend with: Tobey.

Yes, as a child, if someone were to tell her that in the future, she will become friends with the same little boy that she would spend every day battling, she'd have called them crazy. But now that she was older, more mature, and saw things differently, she didn't see Tobey as a villain anymore. He was more of a…misunderstood friend now. Plus, the fact that he hadn't destroyed the city with robots in at least a year, maybe even more, helped his image.

But those weren't the thoughts plaguing her mind. The thoughts that this friendship of theirs was going places she was scared to admit they were going was the part that was stuck with her. The fact that she had pictured them together, in a relationship, happy together, that's what was stuck in her head; that's what scared her. Yet, at the same time, it didn't scare her. It didn't freak her out to think that the two could be happy together. But the fact that that was true, _did_ scare her.

Confusing, she knew; her mind was confusing her. She couldn't stand it. Her friends would even catch her in deep thought about this and ask what was the matter; but, of course, she wasn't about to admit to anyone that she was pondering whether or not she had feelings for Tobey.

Yes, he was a good friend, and yes, she'd be willing to call him another one of her best friends, but calling him a- she swallowed her fear before she dared utter the word in her mind- boyfriend?

Before her thoughts could continue, the bell rang, dismissing the students from their current class. Becky waited at the door for Tobey, and together they walked to Becky's locker.

"So, pretty boring lesson, huh?" Tobey asked, knowing her usual response was to immediately disagree with him and go on to explain why it was so interesting, a response to which he loved hearing.

"Actually, I was a little…distracted today, so I don't really know what it was about." Becky admitted.

"Becky Bottsford, distracted during an English lesson? Why, what's the matter? Are you ill?" Tobey asked jokingly. Becky chuckled; she admired his sense of humor.

"No, I'm not sick, I've just had a lot on my mind lately." Becky said as she opened her locker and began exchanging books.

"Like what? What could possibly keep you from listening to a lecture in your best and favorite class?" Tobey asked. It had to be important if she hadn't paid attention to _English_ class.

"N-nothing, nevermind. It's not important." Becky responded shyly.

"I think it is. Come on, you can trust me. Just tell me what's up." Tobey insisted.

"Look, it's nothing, okay?" Becky said angrily as she shut her locker and walked away. She wasn't about to talk to Tobey about her conflicting emotions regarding him.

Tobey, watching her walk off, was confused. What was up with her?

Violet came up behind him, noticing her friend's display. She knew what this was all about; Becky had told her about the whole endeavor, making sure to leave out names. But Violet didn't need a name to know who she was actually talking about.

"In case you're wondering, it's not you she's annoyed at. She's annoyed with herself because she can't make up her mind about something important…" Violet said. "She's just got a lot going on in her life right now." Violet said, secretly referring to Becky's double life as Wordgirl.

Tobey just walked to his next class, where he would continue to not pay attention to the teacher, but instead pay attention to his many thoughts of the girl who brightened his world; unaware that across the school, Becky was doing the exact same thing.

**Well, this was random and short…don't really know where the idea came from, just felt like writing something fluffy. But, this may turn into a chapter story, because I kinda miss writing those & haven't done one in a while…got an idea in mind. So idk, stay tuned. Review?**


	2. Looking to the Stars

Becky was sitting outside on the front steps of her house on a sunny Saturday afternoon, stuck in deep thought, when Violet came up the sidewalk.

"What's up, Becky?" Violet asked with a friendly smile.

"Oh, hey Violet. Nothing much, I was just thinking about stuff." Becky said as Violet sat down next to her.

"Thinking about what?" Violet asked. Becky was silent for a moment as her thoughts continued.

"Oh, uh, i-it's not important." Becky said, suddenly blushing.

"Oh, come on. Try me." Violet said, her friendly smile surprising Becky. Sometimes she thought that the real 'super' ones here were her 'super' friends.

"Ok, well, it's just that lately, I've been thinking about how I'm friends with Tobey now…and how I'm a bit scared that it's turning into something more." Becky explained. Violet's friendly smile turned into a knowing smirk. Violet, besides Becky's grandfather, was the only person who knew about Becky's secret identity. And upon learning Becky's secret identity, she had realized something that everyone had been quite oblivious to: Becky had feelings for the young boy genius for a long time, but was scared to admit that she did. She fought them every day, and when she couldn't take it anymore, she decided to befriend the boy. But Violet could see that Becky was still battling her feelings.

"Well if you want a friend's advice, I'd honestly say you have nothing to be afraid of. I think you guys would be cute together." Violet said, her friendly smile returning.

"W-wait, what? You seriously think so?" Becky asked. Violet nodded happily.

"Becky, _everyone _trusts him now. His villain days are over, and do you know why?" Violet responded.

"Why?" Becky asked quietly and curiously.

"Because of _you_." Violet said as she poked Becky's shoulder. Becky looked down to where she had been poked, then back up to Violet.

"Me?"

"Yeah. He was tired of chasing after someone he was convinced would never go for an evil, undesirable kid like him, so he gave up his robo-charades to spare himself the useless trouble. _You_," Violet said, once again poking Becky, "saw good in him and became his friend. _You_ made him _want_ to be good. Without you, his streak of good probably wouldn't have lasted long. Don't you see, Becky, you've changed him. You helped him change himself." Violet paused.

"My point is, Becky, that you have no reason to not trust him. If you like him, just tell him. Because I can tell he feels the same way." Violet finished. Becky was silent, surprised at Violet's speech. Of course she realized her friend's words were true, but one thing still stood in the way.

"But, what if I tell him my secret identity, or somehow he finds out himself. What if he just gets mad at me? I mean, picture it. I've been lying to him about it for _so many years_. What if he suddenly finds out he was right all along, and he hates me for it? What if he finds out I'm Wordgirl, thinks back to all the times I've kicked him while he was down and he thinks I'm some sort of monster, and never wants to see me again?" Becky said, revealing all her worries.

"Becky, are you kidding? He's not going to think or do any of that stuff. He's had a crush on Wordgirl for years, and just because he found out something about her he may not have expected, doesn't mean he's suddenly going to toss you to the curb. Personally, I think it'd make him a lot happier about his whole childhood." Violet said.

Becky sat still in thought. She knew her friend's words were true. Becky was glad to have a friend like Violet that would give her the advice she needed when she needed it. Sometimes she wondered why she waited so long to tell her friend about her secret identity, for she could have used advice like that a long time ago.

"Yeah…maybe you're right."

"Maybe?"

"Okay, definitely. You're definitely right." Becky said with a smile.

"So, does that mean you're going to tell him how you feel?" Violet asked.

"Maybe…" The two were silent for a moment. "Come on, I think PPMP is on." Becky said happily as the two headed inside.

~…~

Later that night, after Violet had gone home, Becky decided to sit atop the roof of her house and watch the stars. Suddenly, Becky heard someone calling her name from the ground. She looked down, worried that it was one of her family members; but after hearing his voice, she knew it was just Tobey.

"Oh, hey." She said with a smile.

"How'd you get up there?" He asked.

"Oh, uh…bedroom window." She quickly lied. "How'd you know I was up here?" She asked.

"When I knocked on the door your parents said you were out back." He explained. Becky nodded.

"Hang on, I'll be right down." She said, climbing back through her bedroom window (although that wasn't the way she got there, but for the sake of her secret identity, she did).

Once she got into the backyard, she and Tobey sat on the swings of TJ's swingset. They were silent for a bit.

"You know, I love watching the stars." Becky said quietly.

"Why?" Tobey asked. Becky looked over to him briefly before looking back to the sky.

"Because, it's so vast. Who knows what's up there, you know? There's so much of it, that you could just get so lost in it, forever…" Becky explained.

"But why on earth would you want to do that? If you got lost in space I'd miss you." Tobey said with a smile. Becky smiled and blushed at the comment, thinking that it was very sweet.

"B-because, that's just it…why on Earth. As in, why am _I_ here on Earth…" Becky said quietly.

"Because you're a human, this is where you belong." Tobey responded. Becky grunted. She hated when people told her that.

"Say I wasn't human…say I was, oh I don't know, say I was Wordgirl. What would you do? Would you hate me?" Becky asked, the question having been burning in her mind all day.

"Well, if I discovered you were Wordgirl, my initial reaction would be to rub it in your face that I've been right all these years," Tobey said, hoping it'd be taken as a joke to make her smile. Becky smirked, but otherwise didn't react. "But then I'd say it's ridiculous that you think I could ever hate you just because I found out your biggest secret. Becky, you should know, I don't care if you're human, Lexiconian, or some other alien race, or anything. You're my friend and nothing can change that." Tobey explained. Becky smiled. No one in her whole life had told her that before; mainly because no one else knew that Becky Bottsford wasn't human.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Definitely. What kind of monster would I be if I judged a person based on where they come from? I don't care about where you come from, I care that you're here now." Tobey said. Becky's smile grew, and before he knew it Becky's arms were wrapped around Tobey's waist in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Tobey, you're a true friend." She said happily. Tobey smiled when she released him and showed a bright smile on her face. He loved it when she was happy.

The two were silent as Becky got off the swing and laid in the grass of her backyard, looking up to the night sky. Tobey joined her.

"Look at all of them up there." She said quietly.

"What, the stars?" He asked.

"Yeah. Look at 'em. There's so many, and I don't even know which one I belong to." Becky said, forgetting Tobey was even there. "Pretty sad, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Tobey asked, confused.

"What? Oh, nothing, nevermind. Forget it." Becky said. The two were silent for a while.

"Hey, where's Bob? You usually don't go anywhere without him." Tobey asked, in an attempt to make conversation.

"Oh, he's inside somewhere playing video games with TJ." Becky answered. "I wanted to be alone anyways. Till you got here, that is."

"I find it so unique that your closest friend is a monkey. How'd you meet him, anyways?" Tobey asked, purely out of curiosity. Becky was silent for a moment.

"Can I tell you something I've never told anyone before?" Becky asked.

"Certainly." Tobey said, wondering how this was going to answer his question.

"You have to promise not to tell _anybody_." Becky said.

"You have my word, I swear."

"Okay…well, truth is, I'm not exactly sure where I met Bob, because I was adopted. My parents found me with him." Becky explained.

"Really? I'd never have guessed, you are so much like your family." Tobey said, surprised.

"Not really. Look a little closer. I'm nothing like them in so many ways. They sing so well together, and I'm so horrible at it. I barely even look like them, I don't know why people think I do. I did when I was younger, but not anymore. I read ten times more than they do. They don't really read for pleasure. TJ's always doing okay in school, I always excel in school. Not even my parents did as well as me when they were in school, they've told me. But do you know the worst part of it all?" Becky explained.

"What?" Tobey answered.

"I'm surrounded by people who know their real parents. Everywhere I look, I see a kid with their biological parents and they're all so happy. I love my family and all, but at the same time it's just not fair that I can't ever know my real parents. I don't know anything about them, I don't even know what they look like. I don't even know if they love me, or miss me, or care about me, and to make it all worse nobody will ever understand how I feel…" Becky explained, tears coming to her eyes. She'd spent many a night thinking about this.

Tobey was surprised at his friend's tears. He had no idea this plagued her so much. He placed a hand on her back, and another atop her other hand, which had been laying on the ground.

"Becky, no one has any reason not to care about you. Wherever they are, I'm sure they love you and miss you terribly, and are so terribly sad that they missed out on the chance to know you. If anyone were to hate you, they're morons because you are the greatest, kindest, smartest, most kind-hearted person I've ever met." Tobey said. Becky, completely taken aback by his speech, couldn't think of a word to say. So instead, she looked deeply into his eyes, hers widened and mouth agape. Suddenly she found herself moving in closer to him, getting closer and closer, until she felt his breath on her cheeks.

Before she could continue, however, they heard the sound of the screen door opening, and Sally's voice calling for Becky to come inside.

"Becky, it's getting late. You need to come inside." Sally explained.

"Oh...uh, s-see you later, I guess." Becky said, turning back to her house and disappearing inside. Tobey stood there for a minute, thinking about what had just happened. He'd never imagined that his friend's life could've been so complicated and dramatic. He contemplated the series of events that had unfolded as he walked home.

Sally, noticing her daughter's red, tear-stained eyes, wondered what had just happened.

"Becky, honey what's the matter? What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm going to bed…" Becky said sadly and quietly. She headed to her room and sat at her windowsill, staring out to the star-filled sky, thinking about what her life would've been like if she'd never left Lexicon.

**Well, I didn't expect this chapter to be so long…kinda proud of myself :3 lol, well as you can tell I have hatched quite the idea. Got plans for this awesome SOB. I'm excited to write this, I think it's going to be very good. Kinda angsty, I know, but just stay with me here. It's gonna get happier sometime…XD well, review!**


	3. Telling the Truth

The next day, Becky sat in her first period class, still thinking about the night before. She realized that she had told Tobey too many things that would lead him to believe she was Wordgirl, but she didn't care anymore. She just felt an immense trust in him that she had never felt before. It made her want to tell him, and the only reason she didn't was because there was still a small part burning dim as embers in the back of her mind that said 'telling him might not be the best idea'. But, he deserved to know, right? After all, he was one hundred percent supportive, even when he didn't know I'm Wordgirl, thought Becky. _So why don't I tell him? _

She knew she had regretted not telling Violet sooner, so why create something else to regret? _Besides, why shouldn't I trust him completely? _

"Miss Bottsford!" The teacher barked. Becky snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see that her teacher was awaiting an answer.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" Becky asked tiredly. The teacher shook her head in disappointment.

"See me after class, Miss Bottsford." The teacher said, moving on to take another student's answer. A student, by the way, who was extremely eager to answer something instead of Becky answering everything all the time.

It wasn't a big deal to Becky that she missed the question, since she had read all the books required of the class when she was five years old, but for not paying attention and missing a question that she knew she'd be able to answer no matter what it was, she was upset with herself. But she couldn't help the thoughts in her head from distracting her.

After class, Becky approached her teacher's desk nervously.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked quietly. The teacher looked up to Becky from the papers she had begun to grade.

"Becky, what's wrong? Is everything okay at home? You've been very distracted lately, and you always seem upset. I'm worried about you." The teacher asked.

"Oh, everything's perfect at home. It's not a family problem at all. In fact, there's no problem at all with anyone. I just haven't been able to sleep lately." Becky explained. Hey, it was true, wasn't it?

"I don't know, I'm not convinced. Becky, if something is wrong, it's okay to tell me. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Believe me, Mrs. Smith, no matter how much you tell yourself that, if I were to tell you what's on my mind, you wouldn't keep that promise." Becky said as she walked off.

Tobey, having been waiting for her outside the classroom, and having heard the whole thing, was very curious now.

"What was that all about?" He asked as he and Becky began their walk to the next class.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Becky said. "Uh, test grade mix-up."

"Come on, Becky, I know you're lying. What's really up? Please, just tell me what's _really_ on your mind." Tobey asked. He could see in her eyes when she looked at him so sadly that there was something way more wrong than what she let him know.

Becky was silent for a moment in thought.

"Meet me at the docks after school, okay?" She said. When Tobey looked into her eyes, she could tell she was gravely serious.

"Why?"

"Just do it. I'll explain there." She said as she walked off to her next class.

~…~

So after school, Tobey did as requested and headed to the docks, which sat at the edge of town. When he got there, he saw Becky sitting there, shoes and socks sitting beside her, dipping her feet in the water. He sat down beside her and didn't speak for a moment.

"So, what's all this about?" He asked. Becky looked over to him without saying a word. He could tell she was very serious, and that something important was about to happen. But what he also saw was the deep sadness that he had seen the night before; the sadness that always crushed him when he saw it.

"Come with me. I have to show you something." She said. She climbed into a canoe sitting beside the dock and patted the seat beside her. Tobey, very curious now, sat in the canoe and they paddled to the other side of the lake together.

Once they arrived there, Becky grabbed his hand and led him into the dense forest that sat there. They twisted and turned and ran until they arrived at an opening. In that opening, Tobey saw the most surprising thing he'd ever seen in his life: Wordgirl's spaceship hideout.

"Why are we…how do you know where this is? What's going on?" He asked, stunned and very confused. Becky looked down to her feet, eyes now closed, placed two fingers on her chest, and chanted "Word up!", and before he knew it, there was a bright, blinding flash of light. When Tobey opened his eyes, he looked before him to see Wordgirl.

"Y-you're…" He mumbled. "You're Wordgirl?!"

Becky simply nodded, still looking down to her feet.

"I know, I know, you were right all this time, I'm a big jerk, and you hate me. I get it." She said sadly as she hovered above the ground. Tobey placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so her eyes met his.

"Becky, I don't hate you. The last thing I'd ever do is hate you. I'm not even mad, and I'm not about to gloat about being right. I'm just glad that you mustered up the courage to tell me, and I'm proud of you and happy for you. And I promise, _with all of my heart,_ your secret is safe with me. I will not tell a living soul as long as I live." Tobey explained. Becky smiled at his response and suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, lifting him off the ground in the process.

"Oh, thank you so much Tobey, I don't know what I'd do without you." She said as she buried her head in his shoulder. "You're the best friend ever."

Tobey smiled widely and wrapped his arms around her, closed his eyes and rested his head atop hers.

"No problem," He said with a strained voice, as Wordgirl was making it hard to breathe.

Becky released him with a blush, realizing she'd been crushing him with her super strength. After a moment of silence, she eagerly grabbed him by the arm, excited to show him her spaceship hideout. She showed him every nook and cranny, every little detail. After that, they sat down in the library.

"Your hideout is amazing, Becky. I'm so glad you decided to confide in me." Tobey said. "But does anyone else know about your secret identity?" He asked.

"Only Bampy and Violet." She answered. Tobey nodded. The two were suddenly quiet again.

"So, is that why you've been so distant lately? You were having trouble telling me?" He asked.

"Ugh, no. It's so much more complicated than that." Becky said miserably, lying back on the couch she'd been sitting on.

"Remember all the stuff I told you last night about being adopted?" She asked. Tobey nodded slowly, realizing how much worse it was now that he knew her secret. Becky saw his eyes widen and knew that it had clicked in his mind.

"Now you get it. I've lived my whole life with this huge black hole following me. A black hole I call Lexicon, and it's filled with intrigue and mystery, and it's so tempting. My whole life, up until recently, I've been able to ignore it because I was happy with the life I had. But now, I just want to look into it so badly. I just want to look, just so see what it's like there. I just want to know about my home planet. Just to know about all the things I've been missing out on in there. The _people_ I've been missing out on. But I know that once I look in, I won't be able to turn back. Won't be able to turn back because if I do, everyone will hate me for abandoning them, for letting the city become overrun by rampant-running crime. My family would be so disappointed in me for abandoning my duties. They'd think I don't love them, that I'm not grateful for everything they've done for me, that they're not enough for me. I wouldn't have a city to come back to, because everyone would shun me."

By this point, tears were once again running down Becky's cheeks, but she continued to choke back her sobs.

"Why does this have to be so _hard_?" She yelled. "It's _NOT FAIR_! Everyone else gets to be carefree and happy and glad to have the life they have, and I _don't_! I just get to watch everyone with their stupid smiling faces and stupid happiness and _sit there_ and _wish_ I could have that too! Sometimes I just hate it here so much, just because everyone depends on me _so much, _and I can't do anything but what I do every day!" She ranted, finally giving in and letting her sobs come pouring out. She collapsed on the couch, buried her head in her arms, and sobbed.

Tobey walked over and sat next to her, rubbing her back softly. Becky looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"Why do you want to be my friend anyways? I'm so miserable, I'm such a horrible person. I lied to you for so long. Why do you care about me?" She asked between sobs.

"Because when I look at you, I don't see a miserable, lying, untrustworthy, horrible person. I see a beautiful, intelligent, caring, trustworthy, amazing person that I care about so much. I see someone I'd never let out of my life, no matter what." Tobey said. "Becky, you have inspired me _so much_ to change. You showed me how great it can be to be good, you showed me the bright side of life when I was feeling down and miserable. Now I want to do the same for you." He finished with a smile. Becky sat up, speechless, and looked him in the eyes. He was _dead serious_.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked quietly. Tobey nodded.

"With all my heart." He said with a smile.

Becky continued to look into his eyes. She was mesmerized by how they were overflowing with honesty and trust, something she never thought she'd see in her whole life.

"You trust me so much. How could you possibly trust me so much? Aren't you afraid I'm going to let you down?" She whispered.

"Not at all. Because I know that you would never do that, even if you tried." Tobey said. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Before he could say anything, he looked into her eyes and was surprised by the pain he saw in them. It went so deep; she hurt so bad for home.

"Becky, I'm going to tell you something that I bet no one else has thought to tell you before," Tobey said.

"If you want to see your home, just go."

"What? How can you say that? Do you want chaos in the city? Do you want everyone to hate me? Ugh, I knew it, you were planning to betray me this whole time. I can't believe I trusted you-" Becky ranted.

"No, no, absolutely not! I'm just saying, you're misjudging everyone's character. Your family wouldn't just shun you like that just because you want to see where you come from. They're your family, no matter what, and they're going to love you no matter what. And in case you forgot, I have the ability to build giant robots. I think I can protect the city for a little while while you're gone." Tobey explained.

"Yeah, easy for you to say when you're trying to send me off. Aren't you worried I'll never come back? What if something terrible happens? What if I decide to stay there? It's millions of miles into the stars, Tobey, don't you realize that? Do you care about me at all?" Becky asked.

"I wouldn't have told you everything I've told you if I didn't mean it, Becky. I'm only telling you to go because I've seen how hurt you are, how badly you want this. And I'd rather know you're off somewhere being happy, rather than seeing you here, so sad and fallen apart. I'd be much happier if I knew you were happy. I can't stand seeing you so sad all the time." Tobey explained.

Becky was once again speechless. She wondered how he could possibly do that to her so much.

"No one has ever cared about me that much." She said quietly.

"No, you're wrong. Your family cares about you just as much as I do. And if you'd just stop trying to get people to stop caring for you, you'd see that. Becky, no matter how hard you try, I can't…" Tobey paused. What he was about to say…he had held off saying for all the years he'd known Wordgirl. Now here he was, mustering up all the courage to finally say it, and he wasn't afraid of how she'd respond? _People really do do stupid things when they're in love, don't they?_

"I can't stop loving you."

Becky was silent. Instead of saying anything more, she slowly moved in closer to him. She ignored all the voices in her head that screamed 'no!' or 'don't do this!'. She just did it. She kissed him. She didn't look back, either. And she didn't regret it, either. It felt like nothing she'd felt before.

She was quick to place her gloved hands on his warm cheeks. Tobey melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. He had waited for this moment so long, but now that it was here, he realized it was worth the wait.

Becky, after a minute more of passionate kissing, parted with a huge smile on her face; a smile that made Tobey immensely happy. With eyes brighter and fuller with happiness and hope than Tobey had seen in a long time, Becky smiled, her hands grasping his shoulders.

"I'm going home!" She said happily.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 3! And once again, it turned out waay longer than I thought it'd be…yay! XD I must say, I'm really happy with this story. I haven't had an idea this promising in…well, possibly a year or two. But, anyways, review!**


	4. Indecisive

_I'm going home!_

The words echoed in his head, despite his mixed feelings.

Tobey laid back on his bed, looking up at his ceiling, deep in thought. Becky, his friend and secret crush (although by now it was obviously not a secret anymore), had just told him that she's Wordgirl. Sure, he wasn't the first person she's told, but he knew that by her telling him, she trusted him completely. Not only did she trust him, she obviously had returned his feelings. How could a day get any better?

How? By seeing that his friend/love interest was happier than she had been in a long time. Why? Because…he didn't even want to think about it.

_She's going home_, he thought with a sigh. Why did her home have to be so far away? Why did she have to be from a planet millions of miles, _light-years_ even, away? Why'd he have to fall in love with the only alien on Earth? After all, who knows what could happen? She could get lost forever in space. She could make it there, but once she gets there her people kill her on the spot for abandoning the planet. They could hold her hostage there and make sure she never leaves again. She could go to space jail (or whatever their justice system was). But the absolute worst fear he had was what he feared was what was the most likely:

She could love it there so much that she forgets about Earth, and him, completely and decides to stay there for good.

That was the _last_ thing he wanted. He dreaded the fact that he was letting go of the girl he'd been in love with since he first saw her six years ago; but if it meant making her happy, it was definitely worth it in the long run. Besides, you know what they say. If you love something, let it go…

_What a stupid idea. _

But, nevertheless, he wasn't about to deprive her of her one chance at true happiness for his own selfish desires. _So why did I have to be so stupid as to fall in love with an alien?_ Because, he thought, she's the most amazing person I've ever known. _I mean, how could I not fall in love with her? _

Tobey glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand and saw that it was getting very late. So he decided to at least try and get some sleep.

~…~

Over at the Bottsford home, Becky was also lost in thought. As she sat on the living room couch, she stared out the window at the stars with a dazed look on her face and a smile on her lips.

"Becky?" Sally called. No response.

"Beeecckky?" She called again.

"BECKY!" She yelled. Becky was startled out of her train of thought to see that her mother was impatiently calling her.

"What?" She asked.

"Bedtime, missy, it's getting late." She demanded. Becky nodded, but before she could go upstairs to bed, Sally stopped her.

"What's with you tonight? You seem so…airheaded, spaced out. Kind of out of it." Sally asked. Becky smirked at the fact that her mother had just called her 'spaced out', due to the statement's irony. She'd been thinking about how excited she was to see her home planet, and was imagining what it'd be like. But she wasn't about to tell her parents that. Not yet, anyways. Maybe…

"Oh, uh, nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. I was just…thinking about some stuff is all." Becky said, trying not to lie but at the same time not letting on about the truth behind her 'spacing out'.

"What 'stuff' could possibly have you so distracted?" Sally asked.

In truth, it was only partly Lexicon that had her distracted. The other part was thinking about Tobey and the amazing night they'd had.

"It's nothing, I swear. I was just thinking about stuff that happened today. I'm going to bed….goodnight." Becky said as she headed upstairs to her bedroom. Sally exchanged a worried glance with Tim as they observed their daughter's unusual behavior.

"I think we both knew this day was coming…" Tim said with a shrug. The two had in fact noticed Becky's unusual behavior lately. They had noticed that lately she had seemed a bit depressed, but anytime they asked, she'd just get angry, deny that anything was wrong, and leave. But now her acting happy and dazed…they knew something was going on that she wasn't willing to tell them about.

Upstairs, Becky sighed with delight as she sat down on her bed, looking out at the window once more, admiring the stars.

A moment later, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Becky? Can we come in?" Sally asked.

"Sure." Becky said happily. Sally and Tim quietly opened the door and walked into her room shyly.

"What's up?" Becky asked with a smile as she continued gazing out the window.

"We think we know what this is all about." Sally said.

"What what's about?" Becky asked, still dazed.

"You're acting strange lately, and we think we know what this is about." Tim explained. Now Becky was paying attention. She could tell by the tone of her father's voice that they were serious.

"Acting strange? How am I acting strange?" Becky asked innocently, the smile fading on her face and being replaced by a look of curiosity.

"Look, Becky, you've been distracted and depressed for weeks, and whenever we ask you to join us for family activities, you always tell us you're too busy. And now, all of the sudden you're all happy. We know what it's about, we've been preparing for this day since the day we adopted you, and we need to talk about it right now. It's as good a time as ever." Tim explained.

"Alright, then go ahead. I'm listening." Becky said with happy eyes and a smile.

"Well, we've always known this was coming….we think maybe you're starting to wonder about your real parents." Sally explained. Becky was now fully alert and curious as to what they had to say, as well as nervous about the possibility that they had somehow figured out her secret identity.

"M-my real parents?" Becky asked nervously.

"Yes. So we're here to say that we understand clearly your need to know about your past, and we know that it doesn't mean you don't love us, and we support you all the way. Now, we don't know anything about your parents, but we can tell you every detail about the day we found you." Sally explained.

"Uh, o-oh…" Becky said quietly. She honestly didn't know how to respond to that. "I…"

She thought about it for a moment. She vaguely remembered the day she was discovered by her foster parents; enough, that is, to satisfy her curiosity.

"Guys, it's not like that. I was just thinking about…what I wanted to do about…" Becky said nervously, trying to think of a lie. "About my low art class grade. But then I thought today that I could get an art tutor or something. So I've been happy."

"Becky, don't lie to us. We understand your burden; it's a very normal thing for adopted children to experience at one point in their lives. We get it. Your real parents are somewhere on this planet, and you want to know where; you want to know everything about them. We'd even be willing to help you look for them, if you'd like. Or, if you prefer, we'll let you do this on your own. It's all up to you." Tim said. Becky sighed. They had _no_ idea. But…they were being so supportive. Maybe telling them was worth a shot?

"What? No, I never think about that. In fact, I haven't thought about that until you mentioned it. I'm happy with you guys, I don't need them." Becky explained, hoping they'd buy it, as they'd bought every other ruse she'd told them. "Clearly they feel the same way about me." She mumbled, loud enough for her parents to hear, partly out of actually feeling that way and partly as a way to convince them that she didn't care, which was a complete lie

"Becky, you know that's not true; we're not stupid. We know this is what's wrong. Please understand, honey, that we know you love us, no matter how badly you want to see your real parents. We don't see you any differently just because you want to know about your past. Everyone should know their past, after all. Most importantly, though, no matter what you do, we'll always love you and will always respect your decisions." Sally explained, kissing Becky's forehead. They left her to think about what they'd said, as they knew that it was a tough thing for her to think about.

Becky laid back on her bed with a miserable sigh. Now a new dilemma arose…

_Trust my parents with my deepest secret and trust that they'll be supportive and allow me to go, or keep lying and live the rest of my life wondering about whether or not they'd support me in my journey?_

**I can tell this story's going to be good, on account of the fact that I have now posted four abnormally long chapters. I am so happy with this story…X3 but anyways, review!**


	5. Figuring Us Out

The next day, Becky and Tobey were walking to school. Normally, they'd be endlessly chatting, but today, they were both distracted by thoughts. As she hugged her books close to her, Becky's thoughts were stuck between dreaming about what Lexicon would be like and whether or not she should tell her parents the truth. Tobey, hands stuffed in his pockets, was stuck on finding out how in the world he'd say goodbye to his crush of six years.

He kept picturing the moment in his head. He kept imagining them standing there, ready to say goodbye, but every time he was supposed to say 'goodbye' the words never came out of his mouth. All that was willing to come out was 'don't leave me'. It was hard to say goodbye when you'd just said 'hello'.

"Tobey?" Becky said. "Toooobeeyy? Helllooo?"

"W-what?" Tobey said suddenly, being snapped out of his thoughts.

"Jeez, what's got you so distracted?" Becky asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Tobey said quietly, a rosy blush decorating his cheeks.

"No, it's okay, you can trust me. I obviously trust you." Becky responded.

"It's lame, it's not important." Tobey insisted. Becky grabbed his hand and held it tight before she responded.

"Come on, something's obviously bothering you. Telling someone will make you feel better." Becky said. Tobey half-smiled, delighted by her caring, soft demeanor.

"You really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes, I really do." Becky said with a smile. Tobey's half-smile turned into a full smile, but with the thought that had been bugging him looming next to her making him happy, it went away quickly.

"Well, you're going to think this is stupid, but I've just been…uneasy about you leaving. I guess I'm just scared you're never going to come back." Tobey explained, looking down to his shoes. Becky smiled, stopped walking, and lifted his head to her eye level.

"I could _never _abandon Earth like that! There's so many things and people I care so much about…my superhero career, my family, Violet…" Becky explained. "But most importantly, no matter how awesome Lexicon might be, I'm sure I couldn't be truly happy unless I was close to you." She said with a smile.

"But the most important reason is this: you know what made me seem so happy all the time? Why I seemed to love life when inside it was making me miserable?" She asked. Tobey listened curiously, tilting his head slightly to show it. "Because of you. Because I knew that as long as you were my friend I could have a happy life because there'd be someone else in the world that understands what it's like to be miserable, and alone, and you understood what it was like to desire something that's so far from your reach…at least in your own opinion. I knew you'd always be there to understand me."

Tobey's smile grew as he looked into her caring, sincere, sparkling eyes. No words came to mind, but instead he moved in and kissed her. Surprised at first, Becky gladly kissed back. After a minute or two, they parted and Becky held his hand with a smile.

"You know, I think another superpower of yours is being the greatest girl ever." Tobey said with a smile as they continued walking. For some reason, that statement got Becky thinking. The two were walking in silence for a while until Tobey noticed the perplexed look on Becky's face.

Becky, who's mind was suddenly flooded with familiar thoughts about her relationship with Tobey, looked obviously out of it.

"What's up? You look very concentrated." He asked.

"Do you ever wonder…what we are?" Becky asked suddenly. Tobey hesitated a moment before responding. That was a question he had asked himself many times; yet each time he asked himself, he couldn't come up with an answer.

"I…I dunno. What do you _want_ to be?" Tobey asked, swallowing the fear that arose when he asked the question.

"I-I don't know…" She said. "I mean, I want to be more than friends, but…I-I don't know, I guess I'm just a little scared, you know? Our relationship has changed so much in the past year, and stuff like this has never happened to me before." Becky explained. "I-I guess I just don't know where we go from here."

"Well, there's a lot of scary things in life that we have to face. But I guess we have to ignore the part of our minds that say it's scary and just go with the part that says to go with it." Tobey explained. They were silent for a moment.

"Well, do you want this?" Becky asked nervously.

"Of _course _I do." Tobey said. Becky looked down to her feet as they walked.

"So...even if the part of me that's scared to go with it is scared because she's afraid I'm going to end up letting you down because of my other superhero obligations, you think we should still go with it?" She asked as she looked back up to him.

"I think you're never going to let me down, but I also think that you shouldn't do this if you're not ready." Tobey said honestly. Becky thought for a long moment. Was she ready for this? She knew she had feelings for him, and there was nothing but Wordgirl in her way. She was just afraid she'd end up hurting him or getting him in unnecessary danger.

"But what if you end up getting hurt because of me? I couldn't live in a world that you're not in." Becky asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Becky, I think we both know you'd never let that happen. Neither would I, for that matter." Tobey said with a sincere smile. Becky was silent again.

_Just give it a chance for goodness sakes!_ Her heart screamed.

_I think we should go for it. _Her brain suggested. She knew that if her mind and her heart agreed for once in her life, it was something that was worth a shot.

The two arrived at their bus stop and set their books down to wait for the bus. Becky leaned against the back of the bench in thought.

As the bus pulled up, and everyone boarded, Becky sat down beside Violet, and Tobey sat down in the seat across the aisle from Becky.

"So, how are things with you and Tobey?" Violet asked quietly, so Tobey wouldn't hear.

"Ugh, I don't know. Things are so confusing. First of all, don't be freaked out, but I told him about my secret identity the other day, and I was feeling so depressed and awful. But he...I don't know, he made me feel so much better. So I-I told him. And he was so comforting and sweet and sincere that I...I kissed him. And I felt something weird, something I've never felt before. Now I don't know if I want to stay friends or to take the next step." Becky explained, finishing her spiel with an exasperated grunt, then resting her back on the back of the seat and sinking down a little.

"Did you guys talk about that?" Violet asked.

"A little...but nothing that made me make a decision." Becky answered.

"Well if you don't know what you want, and your brain can't help you, then listen to your heart. Its bound to know what you really want." Violet explained.

"But how do I do that? I just don't know what to do."

"Becky."

"Yes?"

"Clear your mind and let your heart speak for itself." Violet said softly. Becky did as told; she pushed all thoughts out of her mind and thought about the blonde-haired boy genius she knew so well, waiting for a decisive thought to pop in.

"So? What's it saying?" Asked Violet after a long silence between the two.

"That...I should date him if I want to so badly." Becky responded quietly.

"Then thats your answer. No reason not to listen." Violet said with a smile.

"Violet?"

"Yes?"

"Youre the best."

Becky thought some final thoughts. She thought of Violet's advice: listen to your heart. She thought about how badly she realized she wanted this. And, for once in her life, instead of overthinking the problems she faced in her life and making it ten times more miserable than it had to be, she made it simple.

She grabbed his hand and smiled. Tobey, who had been gazing out the window, deep in thought about his favorite gal, Becky, looked over to her in surprise.

"I think we should just go with it." She said with a smile. Tobey smiled as her response overjoyed him. After all these years of chasing the girl of his dreams, he finally got her.

At that moment, the bus arrived at the school. Tobey proceeded to get his own books so they could get to school, and as Becky reached for hers, he stopped her.

"Ah ah ah, the boyfriend carries his lady's books." He said with a clever smile as Becky's hands dropped to her sides and Tobey picked up her books for her. Becky smiled.

"You're the best!" She said happily as she grabbed his free hand and wrapped her fingers between his.

They got to school minutes later, walking through the front doors of the high school as they were. Their obvious new status causes murmurs between classmates, but only because while Tobey's reputation had improved since he had abandoned his villainous ways and attitude, he still wasn't very popular; while Becky was liked by everyone and fairly popular. But nobody was surprised by the action, due to the fact that since they'd become friends, Tobey had become a little more likeable every day, and they spent every moment they possibly could together. Due to the fact that he was constantly making her smile and laugh, and always seemed to brighten her days.

The bottom line was that everyone saw it coming.

**So I'm liking this 'having plans for future chapters' thing…I usually just come up with what the next chapter will be when it's time to write it. But this planning ahead stuff is actually quite effective…who knew?!**

**Lol, but in all seriousness, I really like this story. I can't wait to get started on future chapters, b/c spoiler alert: they're going to be very interesting! Yay! XD **

**Lol, well review XD**


	6. Spilling the Beans

Becky returned home after school later that same day, proceeding to lay back on her bed with a sigh of happiness.

"What's got you so happy?" Bob squeaked, having been snacking on some bananas in her room.

"Oh, lotsa stuff…" Becky said happily. Becky sat up and faced Bob to explain her wondrous day.

"Well, first of all, Tobey and I are officially dating," Becky paused. One announcement at a time, she thought, was enough.

"Yeah, I saw that coming." Bob squeaked.

"What? How?" Becky asked, surprised by his response.

"Because I know you. I can tell when you really care about somebody. And quite frankly, I'm happy for you guys. I always knew that someday you'd be together." Bob squeaked.

"Oh…wow." Becky said quietly. "Thanks, I guess. But anyways, there's one more pretty big thing…"

"I've decided to return to Lexicon to find my parents. Not stay permanently, I'm just going to find them, get to know them and leave." Becky explained. Bob was still unmoved. This was foreseeable to the monkey solely because he had caught her many a time staring out at the stars, sighing miserably.

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me either." He squeaked.

"What? How could you possibly have guessed that _that _was going to happen?" Becky asked, even more surprised than before.

"Because, I knew this day would come sooner or later. I mean, think about it. You came to earth as a one-year-old, with almost no knowledge of Lexicon, the place you were born. And up until recently, you seem to have ignored that part of your life. But I know that you can't ignore that part forever, no matter how hard you try. It's natural to be curious about your origins. Besides, when you spend almost every night outside stargazing and wanting to be alone, it gets kinda obvious." Bob explained. Becky was quiet. Bob was absolutely right, she knew that.

"I guess I just wanted to ignore that part of my life so I could spare myself the pain of knowing that until I find out for myself, there's always a large chance that my parents don't care about me." Becky said quietly.

"Becky, I know that's not true. I didn't know your parents at all really, but the morning of our crash on Earth, I saw the three of you walking down the street, and I could tell just by looking that they definitely cared a lot about you." Bob squeaked.

"Really?" Becky asked. Bob nodded. Becky smiled and gave Bob a quick hug.

"You're the best friend ever, you know that right?" Becky said happily.

"Of course I do!" Bob squeaked with a smile. "I'll get working on the spaceship's repairs ASAP."

The two were silent for a while.

"Should I tell mom dad and TJ?" Becky asked suddenly.

"I think you should, but that's just me. If you don't want to, don't." Bob responded, having returned to his large stack of banana snacks.

"But what if I tell them and they resent me for it?" Becky asked.

"They won't. They're your family, Becky, they'll love you no matter what. I think they deserve to know." Bob squeaked. Becky sighed and thought about her dilemma in silence.

~…~

Later that night, after hours of thinking, Becky came to the decision that if she was going to return to Lexicon, her family deserved to know about it. They'd given her their love, respect and trust her whole life, she figured she should be that way in return.

Becky headed downstairs, where all three were watching TV.

"Mom, Dad, TJ? I have something to tell you." Becky said, hanging her head. She watched nervously as Tim turned off the TV, after which all three turned to her and gave her their undivided attention.

"What's up?" Tim asked.

"Ok, well, here goes…but before I tell you, I have to tell you that I've been holding back this secret for a very long time, and it's taken me a lot of thinking time and courage to decide to tell you. So please, please, don't get mad, and don't hate me." Becky began. She sighed. Her family nodded in understanding. Here goes…

"I'm…I'm Wordgirl." Becky said nervously. She looked back to all the other times this had happened, and remembered their refusal to believe it was true, and their laughter.

"Becky, dear, we've been through this before." Sally said. "You're not Wordgirl, honey, that's ridiculous. You're nothing like her."

"But I am! How many times does everyone have to tell you in order for you to believe me? Not only have I told you multiple times before, but even Dr. Two Brains said I was, even though your memories were wiped of that. Even Bampy has called Wordgirl Becky! Multiple times!" Becky spat angrily. She was so sick of everyone thinking she wasn't capable of anything close to what Wordgirl did. Becky cleared her throat and spoke more calmly.

"Look, can't you see all the hints? First off, I'm always disappearing when Wordgirl shows up. I've never been in the same room as Wordgirl before in my life. We both have dark brown hair, both of us have monkey sidekicks," Becky explained as Bob walked in with a large sandwich he'd been making. "We both have an extensive knowledge of the English language, we're the same age…" Becky paused.

"Plus the fact that every time a villain like Mr. Big or Granny May pretended to be good and innocent, and tried to win over the trust of the city, everyone began trusting them except me and Wordgirl. The signs are all there, you guys just never picked up on them." Becky finished. She watched as her family thought all of it over. They all simultaneously realized that Becky was absolutely right.

"You…you really are Wordgirl, aren't you?" Sally asked quietly, very stunned.

"Yes, I am." Becky said confidently. They were quiet a little bit longer.

"And all this time…we've been telling you that there's no way you're Wordgirl? All this time we've been saying all these things to you about what you're not, when in fact you were all those things?" Tim said. Becky nodded.

"I don't care about that anymore, I've realized that it's my own fault for setting you guys up to say those things." Becky explained. She looked to TJ, who had been very silent this whole time. He looked very pale, and his eyes were very wide.

"TJ, are you okay?" Becky asked, worried.

"This whole time, I've been looking up to Wordgirl, idolizing her, when it was just you this whole time?" He asked angrily.

"Yes. I'm sorry for that." Becky said. She knew he was going to freak out on her now; she'd imagined this moment many times in her head. But instead, he was just silent again.

"Everyone thinks you're so nice and so innocent, and that you're such a good person. But you know what I think you are?" TJ asked, looking at her with disdain. Becky swallowed nervously, waiting for an answer.

"I think you're just a cold-hearted liar." He said as he turned to go to his room. Becky froze in shock. He hates me…

Becky grabbed his arm.

"TJ, you can't tell anyone about this, okay? Promise me none of you will tell another living soul about my secret identity." Becky said, now addressing the whole family. They all nodded.

"We promise." Her parents assured.

"Why would I want to? That would ruin all your chances to lie to everyone that cares about you." TJ spat miserably, shaking his arm free and storming off to his room.

Becky sat on the couch, shocked by TJ's reaction.

"I knew this was going to happen," She said with wide eyes. Bob climbed onto the couch and sat next to his long-time friend, rubbing her back with his hand. Her parents were quick to do the same.

"Oh, he'll come around. Look, Becky, this came as a surprise to all of us. TJ just didn't know how to handle it." Sally assured her daughter.

"No, he's right. I'm a liar, I'm cold-hearted and careless. I've lied to everyone I care about for so long. I deserved that reaction from him." Becky said sadly.

"Becky, that's not true. We don't blame you for not telling us, we understand. TJ will too, just give him time." Tim said. Becky sighed.

"I guess you're right…" Becky said, standing up again. "But there's one last thing I have to tell you."

Becky paused nervously.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I've decided that it's time to meet my real parents…" She began.

"I'm going to Lexicon." She finished. She watched their eyes widen.

"You guys were exactly right about it all, everything you told me the other night was true. I've been pretending to be happy for too long. I can't stand to sit around here and watch everyone with their real families, and see how happy they are to know each other. I just can't do it anymore. I just need to find out if I had that once in my life too. I'm not staying there, that's for sure. I'm just going long enough to find my parents, meet them and get to know them. There are too many things on earth that I couldn't bear to part with forever…" Becky explained, a certain blonde-haired boy genius suddenly coming to mind.

"We completely understand. Do whatever you need to do, we'll support you all the way." Tim explained, followed by a nod from Sally. They were uneasy about sending their only daughter off to space, but if that's what it was going to take to make her happy, they were willing to let her go.

Becky, elated by their approval, suddenly hugged them.

"Thank you, guys, so much for understanding! I couldn't ask for anything more than your approval of what I'm doing. I love you guys so much." She said happily.

"That's great, dear…" Sally wheezed. "But air would be nice too."

Becky released her parents with a blush.

"Sorry." She said.

"So, are we the first to know about your secret?" Sally asked.

"Well, no. Bampy figured it out on his own, I told Violet about a year ago, and I told Tobey a couple days ago." Becky explained. Her parents nodded. They were well aware of her daughter's situation with Tobey. She'd informed them about their friendship when it had first happened, and ever since they'd been picking up on hints of her feelings for him and his for her. Although Becky had forgotten to mention to her parents the fact that she had a new boyfriend, Becky's parents didn't really need her telling them in order to find out. They noticed Becky grab his hand as she closed the front door behind them. They noticed it in the way they looked at each other. It really wasn't hard to find out. But they had recently gotten to know the good Tobey, and had begun to like him. They knew he was a good kid, and they approved one hundred percent of their relationship. After all, he hadn't attacked anything with giant robots for at least a year, maybe more. They were happy to let their daughter fall in love with the boy.

**Well, there's that chapter! Have to say, I'm particularly happy with this chapter. I've thought about Becky telling her family her secret for a while and I'm glad my thoughts transferred well…XD but anyways, review!**

**Edit: realized a mistake in the last paragraph & fixed it...working on the next chapter as we speak!**


	7. Insecure

After waiting a little while so TJ could calm down, Becky crept quietly to TJ's bedroom door and hesitated a moment before knocking on it.

"Go away," TJ said miserably. Becky sighed.

"TJ, can we talk?" Becky asked through the door.

"I don't want to talk to you. Go away." TJ answered.

"Come on, we need to talk." She said. After a moment of silence, his bedroom door swung open to reveal and angry TJ, who proceeded to go lay back on his bed.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"I want to talk to you about this whole Wordgirl thing. There's one other thing you should know." She said.

"Great, more heartless lies." He grunted.

"Look, I want you to know that I'm going to go back to Lexicon to find my real parents. I understand that you're mad at me for lying to you, but I want to know that you're going to be okay." Becky said.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? Good, great, you're abandoning us, go ahead and leave then. See if I care." TJ responded.

"Come on, TJ, don't be like that. I'm not abandoning you. I'd never do that to anyone. You don't know what it's like to be me, you can't judge me based on that. I didn't want to lie to you guys, but I had no choice. I didn't want to risk putting you guys in danger."

"Oh, no, poor Becky, you're a super powered superhero! Your life is awesome! Poor you!" TJ spat. "You seemed to be just fine with abandoning your precious home planet."

Becky was stunned by his response. She was silent for a moment before she thought up a response.

"TJ, that's not true! I only came here by accident. I never _meant_ to leave. But as soon as I got a taste of Earth, I realized I never want to leave. The only reason I am now is because it's not what you think. My life isn't perfect. I never get to spend any time with you guys because I'm always busy stopping crimes. I'm forced to lie to the people I care about in order to protect them from harm. At least your life is a lot more carefree. At least you don't have a reason to be sad like I do. At least you know who you real parents are, and you know they love you and care about you no matter what or who you are. You don't know what it's like to be missing a big part of yourself. You should consider yourself lucky." Becky explained.

TJ had been listening intently to what his sister had to say. He'd never thought of it that way; but that was no excuse for lying to him for several years, with the knowledge that she was his lifelong idol, Wordgirl.

"So now that you're ready to know you're just going to risk putting us in danger just to tell us about your secret identity. You're such a great sister." TJ grunted.

"TJ, it's not like that. I trust you guys with my secret and I know that nothing bad will ever happen to you as long as I'm there to protect you. Come on, TJ, please, just tell me you're going to be okay." Becky pleaded. TJ was silent.

"I'll be fine. Just go." He grunted, turning his back to her with folded arms. Becky sighed, patted his back gently, and left. She knew he'd come around eventually. She realized that it wasn't easy to discover that your idol was actually your sister, who you wouldn't consider admiring if your life depended on it.

So she decided to forget about it for a while.

~…~

The next morning, Becky was about to leave for school when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Tobey, right on time, as he was every day. Becky quickly shouted a 'goodbye' to her parents and then headed out the door.

"So, last night I finally told my parents about everything…" Becky began as they began walking.

"Oh, really? How'd it go?" Tobey asked.

"Well, on one level, it went really well. My parents were as accepting and understanding as everyone told me they'd be." Becky explained.

"That's great! See, I told you there'd be nothing to worry about." Tobey said with a smile, patting her back.

"Yeah, well now my brother hates me. He thinks I'm abandoning him. He's so mad at me." Becky said sadly, looking down to the ground as she spoke. Tobey wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked.

"Oh, you know he doesn't actually _hate you_. He's just adjusting to the fact that his lifelong role model and hero was actually his sister. I mean, how would you react if someone you had admired for your whole life was actually someone who you didn't find all that great?" Tobey comforted. "I'm sure he'll come around soon enough. Just give him a little time."

Becky let a small smile escape.

"Maybe you're right…" She said.

"Maybe? When have I ever been wrong?" Tobey said with a sly smirk.

"Gee, I dunno, maybe when you thought that destroying the city with robots was a good way to get my attention?" Becky answered teasingly. Tobey smiled, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Hey, it _did _get your attention." He defended.

"Yes, but not in a _good_ way." She responded.

Tobey stopped walking, which caused Becky to stop in her tracks.

"But, being completely honest, although you despised me for being a villain, you never _completely hated _me, right? I mean, the possibility of us was always in the back of your mind, right?" Tobey asked shyly. Becky was slightly surprised by the question. She thought he'd put that part of himself behind him, but she could see now how that was never completely possible.

"When I was younger I never really _let _myself think about you that way. I was always afraid that if I _did _let myself think of stuff like that, something bad would happen, like I'd start to like you and it would lead to us dating, and that would lead to the whole town shunning me for turning to the villains side, and the whole idea just…scared me." Becky explained. They were silent for a brief moment.

"But things have changed since then, and I don't feel that way anymore." She finished.

"Wait, you mean you actually _wanted _to think of me that way?" Tobey asked hopefully.

"Looking back now, yeah, I realize I did." Becky said, her shyness suddenly vanishing. Tobey smiled widely. The only reason he cared about the information was because of that tiny little piece of him would always yearn to know. No matter how he matured, a little piece of him would always go to that unanswered question that had plagued him so. But now that it had been answered, that piece was forgotten.

Soon enough, the two reached the school, proceeding to go their separate ways for class.

~…~

_A family of three is seen enjoying each other's company while sitting in a living room, watching television together. The family is Lexicon-born: a teenage girl is seen sitting in the middle, smiling widely as her arms were wrapped around the shoulders of two adults sitting on either side of her; two adults who looked remarkably similar to the girl. The girl seems to be happier than ever._

_But at the same time, the girl has dug a photo out of her back pocket. The photo is a picture of her with two different adults, and a young boy. She looked longingly at the picture, feeling a strong wave of sadness wash over her. She missed the three she called her family, but at the same time she was happy with her real family. She seemed torn between the two families. _

_The girl excused herself to go the bathroom. Once secluded from everyone else in the bathroom, she took out a Lexiconian device which was she had recently learned to use that could show the user anything they wanted on the video screen. The girl punched in the town on Earth she had grown up in._

_In seconds, the image that appeared on the screen was footage of her childhood town. She saw the three people from the photo in her pocket; except instead of looking happy, as they were in the photo, they looked very distressed and unhappy. They were sitting around the living room of their own home, moping. Their faces had a look of hurt and betrayal in them, as if someone had recently hurt them emotionally; as if they had experienced a great loss recently. As if they missed someone dearly._

_The girl watching the Earth family grew sad as she watched their despair. But her despair soon turned to panic as suddenly, another man came barging through the front door, screaming in peril about a villain who was attacking something downtown. The family was unresponsive._

"_Who cares," The boy said. "It's not like there's anyone to do anything about it." He said, a strong sense of hurt showing in his voice. _

"_What about the boy genius who uses his robots to defeat villains?" The periled man asked._

"_He hasn't done anything in weeks, why would he start now?" The boy responded. Instead of provoking an argument, the man just left. _

_At the mention of the boy genius, the girl watching Earth switched her view to the boy. She watched sadly as the screen showed a young man, about her age, sitting on his back porch, watching the stars with a forlorn, longing look on his face. There didn't seem to be any hope residing anywhere in him, which made the girl watching him deeply upset. She suddenly looked upon her leisurely, happy life as not as wonderful as she had imagined it would be. _

Becky woke up with a jolt, startled awake by her dream.

"Hu-what?" She mumbled as she looked around to see that she had fallen asleep in study hall.

"Becky, are you okay?" Violet asked, noticing Becky's nervous awareness.

"What? Oh, yeah, i-it's fine. I'm great…just, had a bad dream is all…" Becky explained.

"A dream? You never fall asleep in school. Are you sure you're okay?" Violet asked, knowing the answer was yes.

"Being honest with you, no. But I can't tell you right now. I think I…I'm going to go get some air." Becky said, suddenly storming out of the classroom without informing anyone. Violet watched her leave, concerned, but knowing that if she just backed off for a while Becky would be willing to share her problems.

On her way to the bathroom to splash her face with water, Becky- who was walking with her head down, nervously- suddenly bumped into someone. She took a step back and looked up to see Tobey standing there.

"Oh, sorry, excuse me-" she began. "Oh, hey Tobey."

"Hello, where are you going in such a hurry?" Tobey asked. He could tell something was wrong.

"Oh, uh, nowhere. I just needed to get some air quickly.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked. Becky leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, proceeding to sit and hug her knees close to her. Tobey slid to the floor next to her.

"It's this whole 'leaving earth' thing. It's starting to freak me out. I mean, at first I was excited to finally see Lexicon after all these years," Becky said quietly, so no one else would hear. "but now it's just starting to freak me out. I mean, I've been in space before, even once or twice when I was ten, but it's so vast, and so far away. Plus, last time I took a trip like this it wasn't on purpose and it went very wrong. What if that happens again, what if something goes wrong and I get trapped on some other life-sustaining planet forever? Plus even if I do get there, what's to keep me from staying? I mean, sure, there's you, and my family, and my friends to return to, but what if I just love it there so much that I end up staying there anyways? Plus how do you guys actually feel about me leaving? UGH, I just feel like I'm stabbing you all in the back, and it's just not fair to you guys, and-" Becky rambled, only to be cut off by Tobey slapping a hand over Becky's mouth.

"Becky, you're worrying too much. You need to take a deep breath and know that everyone who knows you're leaving is completely understanding of your journey. We don't feel betrayed; we're glad you're following your heart, no matter where it takes you." Tobey said. Becky took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling an immediate soothing of her nerves.

"I…I guess you're right. I shouldn't be worrying about anything. But I just keep picturing it in my head, and-and dreaming about it; I keep seeing me happy with my real family, and at the same time I see you guys all down here on Earth, feeling sad and betrayed and feeling like there's a piece of you missing. It's-It's unsettling." Becky said.

"God, I was so _sure _of this. For once in my life, I was confident in a decision I made about my life. But now look where it's gotten me…my brother hates me and I'm abandoning an entire planet that has grown to depend on me for the past fifteen years I've been here. Am I stupid, or am I stupid?" Becky said sadly.

"You're _definitely_ not stupid. You're smarter than me sometimes. You're just taking on a common characteristic of every human: insecurity. And you don't deserve to be doing that to yourself. Everyone is insecure about big decisions, because we always think that there's no way to be really sure that the decision you made was the right one. But what we don't realize- and what most of the time you _do_- is that we make are always for the best, because whether it's a good one or a bad one, whether it's the right one or the wrong one, it will _always _lead to your destiny." Tobey explained.

"After all, you had to make a hard decision when you befriended me. And when you began dating me, for that matter. I'm sure you had a hard time with that decision, but you did something you were unsure of anyways, and it turned out well. So take a chance with it, even if you're not completely sure." He finished. Becky let a small smile escape her lips.

"It turned out _great, _because _you're _great." She said. The two were silent for a moment as Becky's smile grew.

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" Tobey asked in response, with a smile.

"Make me feel better. Every time I feel sad or nervous or insecure, you say something really smart and make me feel better. How can you manage to do that _every time_?" Becky asked.

"Because I'm a genius?" He said teasingly. Becky shoved him playfully, giggling as she did so.

"You're such a dork." She said happily.

"See? That, right there, how do you _do _that?" Becky asked.

"Because I know you, and I know what makes you laugh, and what makes you cry. And I know what to say to make you happy, because you being happy is important to me." Tobey explained. Becky smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know why I ever hated you…you're amazing." She said quietly as they sat there in a peaceful silence.

**Yeah, so that's enough filler for this chapter. But don't worry, there's probably going to be more in the next chapter, because I need a bit more filler before I get to the next important part of the story. Yeh, I hass plannsss for this one…might be a long story XD review?**


	8. Waiting to Leave

The next day, Becky and Bob were working on getting the spaceship hideout to fly when a call came through on the alert system. Becky answered it to see her mother on the screen.

"Becky, honey, where are you? Your father needs your help cleaning the attic." Sally asked.

"Oh, I'm at my spaceship hideout. Bob and I are working on getting it started." Becky explained. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, do you guys wanna see it?" Becky asked excitedly.

"Well, I don't see why not." Sally responded, interested in the idea.

"Cool! I'll come get you guys!" Becky said, hanging up the video phone. She zoomed out of the spaceship and back home to retrieve her family, and once she had them, zoomed them back to the spaceship.

Once there, she set the three Bottsfords down outside the hideout and let them observe the outside first.

"Wow, Becky, this is amazing- and we haven't even been inside yet!" Tim said happily.

"Oh, you'll be stunned once you see the inside!" Becky said excitedly as she opened the spaceship door and let her family follow her inside. TJ, although stoked to see the hideout, still refused to speak to Becky.

The three Bottsfords entered the spaceship and looked around in amazement. They saw red and yellow, with stars, Wordgirl's signature symbol. They saw her crime detector, and her game room, her villain trophy room, and everything else before ending up in the library. The three were stunned by the library. On the ceiling was a beautiful, amazing mural of Lexicon, portraying a spectacular summary of life on Lexicon for all to see. All walls were lined with bookshelves filled end to end with books, there were a few couches and chairs to read on, a TV and chair set up. Sally was quite stuck on the statues of what she was guessing to be several Lexiconians circling the room.

Sally approached the one statue of a Lexiconian that bared a scarily similar resemblance to Becky.

"Who…who's this?" Sally asked as she stared the statue in the eyes.

Becky looked over to the statue.

"Oh, uh…I'm not sure. I've never paid much attention to these statues…" Becky said as she approached the statue of the woman. She realized as she gazed into the statue's eyes that it looked remarkably like her. Becky gazed in curiosity at the statue. Could it possibly be her real mother? She wondered.

Becky glanced at her mother and saw worry etched in her eyes.

"I-I wouldn't get to hung up on it. I never do, after all." Becky said, trying her best to take her own advice. That statue did look _a lot _like her, after all…

When everyone sat down on the couch, they began talking about Becky's upcoming journey.

"I really am glad that you guys are okay with me leaving. Being completely honest with you, I didn't think you'd just up and let me go off into space like that…" Becky said.

"Well, we want you to be happy, Becky. If that means you leaving the planet, then so be it." Sally responded.

Becky hugged her knees to her chest to make herself more comfortable.

"Yeah, but aren't you guys the least bit nervous? Because, I sure am. I mean, it's space…there's a good possibility that I'll never come back." Becky asked.

"Well, of course we're nervous. But we're not going to let something like that stop us from letting you be happy." Tim said.

"I guess you guys are right. It's just so nerve-wracking, planning a trip through space…" Becky said.

"Well of course it is, Becky, but we are one-hundred percent positive that Bob will fly you through safely." Sally said.

"How can you say that? You've never even _seen _him fly." Becky asked.

"He got you into our arms, didn't he? That's pretty skillful in my books." Sally responded. Becky nodded.

"True…." Becky said. With a sigh, she stood up from the couch, hearing her crime detector going off. "That's my crime detector, I gotta go. I'll get you guys home first, though."

Becky proceeded to pick the three up and zoomed them home before going into town to stop a crime.

Once she got to the scene of the crime- the bank- she saw the Butcher trying to steal every single dollar in the building.

"Hey, Butcher." Wordgirl said nonchalantly.

"Aw, dangit! I really wanted to get away this time." Butcher wined, holding his bag up for the bank teller to fill.

"You act like you weren't expecting me to show up. You know I always do." Wordgirl said, confused.

"Yeah, but you've been so absent minded lately that I figured you'd be too distracted to show up."

"Absent minded? I haven't been _so_ distracted that I can't stop crimes regularly." Wordgirl argued.

"Well sure, but I figured you'd get worse. I guess that's why people shouldn't assume things." The Butcher responded.

Before anyone else could say anything, Tobey showed up with one of his robots. The robot's loud steps directed The Butcher's attention, but because Wordgirl knew he was coming- she had called him on her way into town because she wanted him to get to know the ropes before she left all the crime fighting to him- she didn't turn around.

"Why is that robot kid here?" Butcher asked, confused. Wordgirl crossed her arms.

"He's my…apprentice, for now." Wordgirl explained, a serious and solemn look on her face.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because…let's just say I won't be here for long." She said as Tobey stood beside her, crossing his arms, and robot remote in hand.

"Why- where are you going?" Butcher asked, sadly confused. Wordgirl looked around at all the faces of the bystanders watching the crime unfold before them. They all looked crestfallen, in beginning stages of devastation. She knew that what she had just said had crushed them, and what she was about to say was about to crush them all more.

"It's best if no one knows." She said, stepping outside so Tobey could finish off the Butcher. Everybody stood in shock as they watched Wordgirl disappear; so in shock that the Butcher didn't even pay attention when Tobey's robot reached into the bank and grabbed him, proceeding to shove him into the paddy wagon.

The bystanders just continued to watch out of bewilderment as Becky grabbed Tobey's hand, picked him up and flew off.

~…~

Wordgirl and Tobey arrived at the spaceship hideout and sat down in the library. Becky collapsed on the couch with a loud groan of exhaustion.

"That was _brutal_…" She said miserably. Tobey sat at her feet on the couch, looking around at the hideout. It was his first time seeing the place, and it was _amazing_.

"I mean, did you _see _how _sad _everyone was? God, it was like I was abandoning a crowd of lost puppies. They all looked so _devastated_." Becky continued.

"I can't imagine how hard that was, but keep in mind, it was _your _choice to leave Earth and it was _your _choice to keep your identity a mystery." Tobey said, causing Becky to glare at him in confusion. _Why is he reminding me of this?_

"What I'm trying to say is I see two options here. Don't leave, and fuel this city's extreme dependence on you, or tell the city you're Wordgirl, and explain why you're leaving. Or just explain why you're leaving without telling everybody who you are…" Tobey explained.

"Wait, you think I should do that?" Becky asked, sitting up on the couch and turning to face him.

"Which one?" Tobey asked.

"Tell the whole town I'm leaving." Becky answered.

"Oh. Yes, I do. I think this whole town has become entirely too dependent on your superhero services, and that dependence has gone on for far too many years. I think it'd be a good idea to cut the cord a little by telling them you won't be around for a while." Tobey explained. Becky nodded, thinking heavily about the idea.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. You're absolutely right. I should cut the cord before I leave…" Becky said. Tobey nodded as Becky rested her head on Tobey's shoulder. Tobey ran his hand through her hair as they sat back on the couch.

"I'll do it right before I leave tomorrow." Becky said. As soon as the words hit his ears, Tobey froze and his eyes widened.

"T-to-to-tomorrow?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, tomorrow, that's when Huggy said he'd have the spaceship ready." Becky explained calmly as she closed her eyes, exhausted from a long day. Tobey swallowed nervously at the news.

_I'm not ready for this…_

**Finally, I finally wrote this chapter! Wheew, glad that's done. Took me all week to write this. Now its off to ideas for the next chapter…"**


	9. Time to Leave

The next day, Becky was all ready to leave for Lexicon. She had spent all morning packing the last of her things and putting them in the spaceship, so now the only thing left to do was her least favorite.

Saying goodbye.

First thing's first, she thought, I have to tell the citizens about the trip.

So Becky flew downtown as Wordgirl and made an announcement for everyone to gather round. As soon as the whole town was around, Becky took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"I've gathered everyone here today because I have something important to tell everybody." Wordgirl began nervously. She looked around at everyone's faces to see all curious looks.

"As you all know, I'm not human, like you, I'm Lexiconian. And though I know Earth is my home, and I'd never ever abandon it, I have a great desire to see Lexicon that I just can't ignore any longer. The only thing I could hope for is for you all to understand why I'm leaving, but I know that's too much to ask. So I'm just going to tell you what I've told everyone else I know." Becky continued. The look on the crowd changed from curious to rather sad. This part was her least favorite, and she hated that they all looked so sad, but she swallowed nervously and continued speaking.

"I love Earth, I really do. And I'm definitely coming back. But what _you_ have to understand is that my life is very different from yours. You all know your birth parents, and you have for your whole life. They're not just some mystery dangling over your head for your whole life for any of you. Sure, some people are adopted on Earth, but those people are _human._ Their parents are _here _somewhere. Mine are light-years through space, somewhere into that dark abyss that I've never dared explore. And on a planet I know _nothing_ about. Lexicon is part of me, and that part of me has been a big black hole filled with mystery looming next to me for my whole life.

"I've done so much for you for the past fifteen years I've been here, so please, just do this one thing, for me. If you do, I'll be grateful for the rest of my life." Becky finished. She looked around at everyone's faces. They changed from sad to understanding. Becky was surprised to see their looks of understanding, but at the same time thankful.

"What will we do without you to stop all the villains from committing crime after crime?" One person asked.

"I've trusted Tobey to be my replacement. It's not for long, it's a month, tops. I trust him _immensely_, and I think you all should too." Wordgirl explained. The asker shrugged in a manner that said 'I can deal with that'.

There was a bittersweet silence.

Then someone said, "We'll miss you Wordgirl! Safe travels!" which triggered a roar of similar comments from everyone else. Becky smiled widely at the amount of trust and understanding that had just occurred. It was more than she ever could've hoped for. Becky waved goodbye to the city as she flew off to the spaceship, where her family and friends were waiting to say goodbye.

~…~

Becky and Bob stood outside the spaceship, her family, Tobey, and Violet standing with her.

"Well…" Becky began. "Goodbye I guess." Her parents each gave her a hug first, followed by Violet.

"Goodbye, TJ." Becky said, hoping TJ would give her a hug as well. TJ folded his arms and turned his back to her. Becky sighed.

"Come on, TJ, she has to get going. Hurry up." Sally said. TJ dropped his arms and quickly hugged his sister before he took off to go home with his parents and Violet.

After Becky's family went home, Tobey stayed with Becky a little longer, so they could be alone when he said goodbye.

They were silent for a long moment.

"Well…I-I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Becky said quietly, trying as best she could to hide her sadness.

"Y-yeah." Tobey said quietly, twiddling his fingers nervously and looking down to his shoes. Becky lifted his chin with her finger so his eyes could meet hers.

"Look, I don't like being this far away from Earth either, but I have to do this, for myself. I'll try to come back as soon as I can." She said as she placed her hands on either of his cheeks. Tobey looked back to the ground. Becky dropped her hands to her sides as she watched an expression form on his face that he wasn't letting her see.

"Words aren't good enough. I trust you with all my heart, I do, but…" Tobey paused for a long moment. He almost couldn't say it. "It's just that…its space were talking about here. Plenty can go wrong. A-and never seeing you again just isn't something I can handle." He said quietly. He lifted his gaze to meet her eyes and Becky saw in them that he was dead serious and very worried. Becky placed a hand on his cheek and ran her thumb across it.

"You must have no idea how scared I am." Becky said quietly. Tobey's look of worry turned to a look of confusion.

"Really? You, scared of something?" He asked, surprised.

"Of course. I'm going to a whole other world, and I'm going so I can find two people who may or may not even remember that I exist. What's not scary about that? I'm so scared that they won't like me." Becky admitted. Tobey smiled and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight.

"There is absolutely nothing about you, and I mean not a _single_ thing, that anyone in the right mind couldn't like. Which quite literally means that if they weren't to like you, they'd have mental issues, because you are the best girl I know." Tobey said comfortingly. Becky smiled.

"You're pretty great too…" She said. But Tobey could tell that she was still nervous. "Ugh, if you could come with me it'd make all of this so much easier." Becky said.

"Well, then, why can't I?" Tobey asked. Being completely honest, it'd bring an end his uneasiness as well.

"Oh, I need you here on Earth in so many ways. I need you here so I have one more reason to come back. I don't know anything about Lexicon, and I can't put you in danger like that." Becky explained.

"Plus, I need you here most of all because without Wordgirl here to protect the city from evil, chaos will erupt very quickly. I need you here to take my place until I get back. I need someone here to keep hold of justice, and I know that if I trust you and your robots, those villains don't stand a chance. I need you to be my superhero." Becky explained, grabbing both his hands in hers.

"I really need you to stay here and do this for me. If there was another way to protect the city, believe me, you'd come with me and be my rock, help me through all this. But I just can't abandon my responsibilities. Can I count on you?"

Tobey was silent for a moment.

"I don't know, I haven't gone near my robot building equipment since I went good…the only reason I had that robot the other day was because it was the last one I built since I went good." Tobey said. Becky squeezed his hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"I know you can do it. I know I can trust you, and I need you to trust yourself enough to put your best food forward for this. You can even recruit my Bampy if you need to, he's been known to help me a great deal quite a few times." Becky explained. Tobey was silent for a while as he looked into her eyes. They were filled with more hope than he'd seen in a while.

"Alright. For you, I'll protect this city as if it were a newborn baby." Tobey explained. Becky smiled widely.

"Oh, thank you Tobey, I knew I could count on you!" She said as she proceeded to hug him tightly. Once she released him, she fished something out of her pocket.

Becky grabbed Tobey's hand and opened it, proceeding to place a clay star- or, what he assumed was supposed to be a star- in it.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Something to remember me by. I made…well, tried to make it in art class the other day. I want you to take it, and when you start missing me, I want you to keep it close to you. Look, I made one for myself, too, so I can do the same." Becky explained.

"I love it, it has you written all over it." He said as he gave her a hug.

Before they could do anything else, Bob popped out of the spaceship door and squeaked to Becky to hurry up, because they had to get going. Becky sighed.

Instead of saying goodbye (for that'd be far too painful), she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him for a long while. Upon separation, she waved, and then got on the spaceship.

Tobey simply backed up and watched as it took off, quickly getting farther and farther away; unknowing that Becky was looking out the window at that same moment, saying goodbye to Earth for a while.

**Yeah, I know, took me long enough. But whatever, I'm happy with it, so there. Plus, I know you are too, so there XD Review?**


	10. Arrival

Becky looked out the window of the spaceship, watching Earth get smaller and smaller in mere seconds. After the first minute of travel, Earth was completely gone from her view (due to the ship having to travel at the speed of light in order to travel through space in less than a million or so years [it's a science thing]).

So Becky just watched the empty vacuum that was space. She watched complete darkness. She could already tell how far away she was from her home. From her family, from the boy she loved. From the place she was raised.

Away from everything she learned, away from the only world she knew how to live in. Away from all things familiar.

And into the abyss. Into the large, black hole, filled with mystery; one that imposed much fear on anyone who dared to cross it.

_No worries, right?_

_All for the best._

Becky walked over to the control room, where Huggy was steering the ship in the right direction.

"Hey, Huggy, how's it going?" Becky asked. Huggy squeaked.

"What, me, scared?" Becky responded. She paused before continuing. "Alright, so maybe a little bit."

Huggy squeaked a response.

"Nothing to be scared of? _Nothing?_ _Absolutely _nothing?" Becky said. "You don't know how wrong you are! Have you forgotten that this is a place I haven't been to since I left it? A place I know absolutely nothing about? A place that I don't even know will accept me or not? I mean, who knows how they'll react to my return. Maybe they'll shun me for abandoning the planet. Maybe they've been so obsessed with my leaving that they've been awaiting my return so they can keep me there for the rest of my life, even if against my will. I don't know, because I've never learned anything about it, yet I'm going there anyways."

Becky paused.

"And I know, I've been told a million times, it'd be silly to think that anyone could shun or hate me, but the people who tell me that are the people who will never know what it's like to be in my shoes. Those are the people who aren't superheroes, were born on Earth as humans, don't know what it's like to belong to a different planet biologically, but feel like you belong on another planet. No matter what anyone says, I'm going to be freaked out for every minute of this trip." She finished. Huggy was silent.

Becky sat down beside the spaceship controls, hugged her legs to her chest, and buried her head into them. She fell asleep like that, picturing what arrival on Lexicon would be like.

~…~

_As Becky walked out of the spaceship, she took in all the sights. She looked around at the domed civilization in all its glory. It was amazing, just like the utopia that humans back on Earth always dreamed of, yet never acquired. _

_There was only one problem._

_As Becky looked in front of her, she suddenly noticed a large crowd of people; people who Becky instantly knew were angry. _

_Becky froze in shock. They all seemed…so like her. More like her than she was ever used to in her whole life. They all had the same superpowers as her, she could tell, because most were hovering above the ground. _

_But the moment of glory ended very quickly as they began shouting angrily, slinging hateful words at her. They moved in closer and closer, trapping her where she stood frozen in fear. Becky cowered on the ground as the vicious and violent attacks ensued._

~…~

Becky awoke with a startle, letting out a short scream. Huggy squeaked a question at her.

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Just a bad dream was all…" Becky responded calmly.

Bob squeaked in response.

"What, we are? Already?" She asked. Bob squeaked again.

"Well I just thought it would've taken a bit longer is all." Becky said. She quickly jumped up from her seat on the floor and glanced out the window.

Her heart raced, faster than it ever had before, as she watched the spaceship approach a large red planet with a yellow shield and star on the center.

_Home. _

As the planet grew closer in closer, in those few everlasting seconds it took to land, Becky saw the domed civilization get closer and closer.

Becky felt the butterflies in her tummy fluttering around in higher numbers than ever before.

The ship touched down on Lexicon, and when the door opened, Becky stood in the doorway and watched. She looked out to see a glorious domed city, sparklingly perfect. It was like Atlantis (or the renditions she'd seen in movies and read about in books) without the water. It was amazing.

A huge smile quickly spread across Becky's cheeks. She stepped off the spaceship and took slow steps to the entrance of the city. As she walked slowly, she took in the sights. Where the spaceship had been parked seemed to be some sort of spaceship yard, some kind of parking lot for spaceships. There were several others surrounding theirs, in all sorts of patterns (but all red and yellow with a shield and star on it).

But the most spectacular part of the sights were the ones she took in as she walked into the domed city and looked around at it.

The buildings were all fairly similar to the ones on Earth, save for some architectural differences. There were people walking the streets everywhere, like a bustling metropolis. Becky looked at the skyline. It was so amazing, so different from Earth. Instead of looking up and seeing vast, blue skies and the occasional white, puffy, cotton candy cloud, there was the stars and the darkness of space. The only things making the city look like daylight were what Becky was guessing were some sort of high-tech lighting system that Earth hadn't even come close to inventing.

Becky suddenly bumped into someone. She looked in front of her to see a woman who by Earth age standards looked to be in her late thirties or early forties.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, ma'am…" Becky said, her excited smile stuck on her face. "Hm. You look oddly familiar. I've seen you somewhere…"

Becky's statement confused her. Where could she possibly have seen this woman? She hadn't been on Lexicon since she was only 1 year old, and she knew she wouldn't have remembered someone from way back then. But where else could she have seen a _Lexiconian?_

"Well it doesn't surprise me, after all, there's a statue of me in every spaceship Lexicon makes, and there's one in the Great Hall." The woman said.

Then it clicked. Becky remembered the library of her spaceship, and recalled all the statues in there. This woman, Becky could tell immediately, was the one that she had always known as the one that looked most like her.

"You're…" Becky mumbled. She shook the fuzzies out of her brain. "Can I ask you something odd?"

"I guess." The woman answered.

"This is going to be…really random, but is there any chance that you used to had a daughter that was lost fifteen years ago?" Becky asked.

"Yes, why?" The woman responded. Becky felt her heart skip a beat. This was the moment she had dreamed about. The moment she had pictured in her mind when she sat up at night, gazing at the stars. The moment she had hoped for.

She swallowed her fear before she spoke.

"I'm…that little girl."

**Aw, I feel mean cutting the chapter off there. But hey, it makes the **_**best **_**cliffhanger. So you'll all just have to wait until I update this next, which probably won't be till next week. ANNOYING ISNT IT?! Now I know why TV shows do this…**

**Look at me, rambling again. Review?**


	11. Settling In

The woman stared at Becky for a long moment. She surveyed Becky, making sure her words were true.

Suddenly, Becky caught the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh my…gosh…y-you are…you are, aren't you…I…I mean, I just…"

The woman was silent again. Becky smiled as she felt the tears forming in her own eyes. The amount of words to say in this moment was so great that neither of them could choose the right ones.

"Come with me." She said, taking Becky's hand and leading her all the way back to her house.

The woman led Becky through town, their destination a mystery to Becky. Instead of worrying, Becky took in the sights. She looked around at all the tall buildings, and all the different people. Sure, they didn't look too terribly different from humans, but she knew that beyond the surface, they _were_.

After being led around town, the two arrived at what Becky guessed was the woman's house.

"Rael, get out here!" She yelled into an empty house. Suddenly, a man emerged from the other room. Becky was struck by the extreme likeness between him and the man in the mural on the ceiling of her spaceship hideout. She knew _these_ were the people she was looking for.

"What is it? I thought you left for work already…" He began. His voice drifted off as he noticed Becky standing there.

"Iza, who is this?" He asked. Iza, short of breath, was silent for a moment.

"Rael, it's _her_." She said. Rael looked at her wide eyes, and the smile that was fighting to stay on her face as she caught her breath. He looked into Becky's eyes and saw in them the playful, innocent eyes of a toddler he knew once long ago.

He slowly moved closer to Becky. Once he was close to her, he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Where in the world have you been all these years?" He asked quietly.

"Well, see, that's kind of a long story…" Becky began, eyes wide with happiness, and a smile on her face. "You may want to sit down and listen awhile."

Her parents did as told and sat down on the couch in the living room.

And so Becky began to regale them about her escape to earth.

"It all started when I wandered onto Captain Huggyface's spaceship…" She began.

"…and so that's where I stayed for fifteen years. It's so wonderful, I love it there. I'm a superhero, I fight crime every day, and I have a family that loves me, and a boyfriend…" Becky said. She sat on the chair across from the couch, suddenly feeling very homesick. Becky looked down to the floor sadly, her smile fading quickly.

"What's wrong, Alysia- oh, sorry, I mean Becky." Iza asked.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just homesick is all…" Becky answered.

"But honey, you _are _home." She said. Becky was silent for a long moment. How to delicately break someone's heart?

"Uh, I don't exactly know how to say this…" Becky began. "I'm not here to stay. I'm here to find you guys, get to know you, and my home planet, but that's all. I have another home that needs me way more than I'm needed here. This place…is the utopia every human dreams of. This place is perfect from what I've seen. But Earth…Earth is far from perfect. I have villains to stop, and a family that loves me and that I love right back, a-and this may sound crazy considering I'm too young to be figuring this stuff, but the guy I've got back home…there's just no way I could be so far away from him." Becky explained. She watched her parents' expression turn from joy to heartbreak.

"W-why would you leave…right after you came back?" Iza asked.

"What? I-I just told you, there's too many things there I care so much about." Becky responded.

"But _we _care about you. Ever since you left Lexicon, no one has been the same. We think about you every day, stay awake at night thinking about how miserable we are without you every night, and never feel any better. Sure, we've got everything here. Look at the two of us, we led Lexicon through revolution and came out of it ruling the planet. We're literally the highest power here, and what've we got to show for it? Misery. You may have left by accident, but you left us with misery." Iza explained.

"Oh, oh, and you think my life has been just _perfect_ since I left, don't you?" Becky said angrily.

"It sounds an awful lot like it!" Rael shouted.

"Well, newsflash! It _hasn't been!"_ Becky yelled. The three were silent for a moment before Becky continued.

"My whole life I've had to live with the mystery of this place! I had to live, for _fifteen years_, with no knowledge about where I came from, no knowledge of who you guys were, and nothing to remember you or Lexicon by. But you wanna know the worst part of it all?" Becky paused.

"The _worst_ part was having to live in a world where _nobody _knew that I'm really an alien from a whole different planet, that I have no idea who my real parents are; a world where everybody thought I was perfectly happy the way I was, but in fact I _wasn't._ I wasn't because I never knew who I was. I knew I was Becky Bottsford, and Wordgirl. But who was I, really? I had to live with the fact that there's a good chance I'd never know anything about my past. Every day, I had to look around at all the people around me that were happy, at peace with their lives. But me? No, I couldn't be happy, because I didn't know where my true happiness was." Becky paused again.

"So whatever you went through, however miserable you thought you were, imagine that, except ten times worse. Then you've got how miserable I've been for the _past fifteen years."_ Becky finished.

Her parents sat there, looking at Becky in shock.

"Becky, we had no idea." Iza said.

"But you don't have to suffer anymore. Anything you want to know, we'll tell you every little detail. Just tell us where to start." Rael said.

"Well, if you were to start anywhere, I'd say from the beginning. As in, what this revolution you led was." Becky said. So Rael and Iza began to tell the tale of how they got where they were today.

~…~

Tobey sat outside in his backyard, laid out in the grass. He looked up at the stars that were starting to appear in the night sky, thinking of the girl that had just dived into that deep sea-like space. It had only been mere hours since Becky left, and Tobey already missed her. He already missed her bright, sparkling eyes, and her ever hopeful smile. He missed her so much, and it hadn't even been a day since she left.

Tobey's mother came outside and watched her son laying in the yard. She knew he had had a bad day, but why, she had no clue.

Claire walked over and sat down next to her teenaged son. Tobey sat up, propping himself up with his hands behind him, and glanced over to his mother.

"So, what's on your mind this time?" She asked quietly. Tobey let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Oh, it's just Becky. As usual…" Tobey explained. "Except this time she…well, she went on this journey off somewhere far away, all by herself. Well, except her pet monkey. But I'm just worried that the trip won't go well and she won't come back, and I just miss her."

Claire smiled and rubbed her hand across her son's back comfortingly.

"Honey, I know you like her a lot, and you miss her right now. Believe me, I went through the same thing when I was your age. And it sucks, it does, missing someone who's so far away. But the one thing you should always keep in mind is that if it's truly meant to be, she'll come back." Claire said. This made Tobey think of his relationship with Becky in a whole new light. He knew he cared about her, _a lot, _maybe even loved her, but he had_ never_ thought of them being _meant to be_. And furthermore, what experience of his mothers could possibly compare to his girlfriend being on _another planet_?

"Why, what did you go through at my age?" Tobey asked, curious about the tangent.

"Oh, when I was around your age, and I had just started dating your dad when he went to college in another state. It was hard, being that far away, but the point is, knowing that it was meant to be was enough to get me through the toughness of the many miles between us. And I know that no matter how far away Becky is right now, she cares enough to come back home."

Tobey let out another sigh.

"I hope you're right…"

~…~

"Wow. So truth is you guys are…pretty important here, huh?" Becky said, after having listened to the long story that began with a very poor system of government on Lexicon, and told the tale of how her parents began and led the revolution to overthrow the government, and ended in them ruling all of Lexicon.

"You're like…Lexicon's superheroes." Becky said.

"Well, as true as that is, you're just as important as us. When we had you, everyone on the planet rejoiced. Because you were born at the end of the revolution, you ushered in a new era of peace and friendship among all. But when you left…it's like you took that all away from us. Going beyond that, we had plans when you were born to educate you in the ways of ruling like us, in a peaceful way. You were going to inherit the throne after we retired. But now that we know you're not staying…we don't know what to do. You held so much importance here, and you just…left." Iza explained. "It hurt everybody, not just us."

Becky was silent. Her words were like one big dagger in herself. She had no idea how to respond to something like that.

"I…I don't know what to say…" Becky said quietly.

"Don't say anything, then. Just say you'll stay." Iza said.

Becky was silent.

"I…" Becky said. "I…"

"I…don't know."

**I know, I know, so much to say! 'what do you mean, I don't know! Ahhh' well, you'll see next chapter…'what took you so long to update?!' well…I forgot *blushies* :3 but anyways, review!**


	12. Thinking

"You don't know? Well, decide!" Iza said in a panicked voice.

"B-but I can't just make a decision this quickly, I need time to think!" Becky responded.

"Well, go think then. We'll give you as much time as you need." Rael said. "Now, go in your room and just think. We want you to make the decision that will make you the happiest."

Becky sighed as Rael and Iza shoved her into her room (what she was guessing was last decorated when she was a baby, since that was when she left), closing the door behind her. Becky sat on the armchair sitting in the room, doing as she was told and thinking.

She thought of the pros and cons of staying on Lexicon, and going back to Earth. She thought and thought, and overthought. She thought until she was absolutely tired of thinking.

Becky then stuffed her hands in her pockets as she thought about her dilemma. Staying seemed so...tantalizing...I mean, how can I possibly leave these people again? They need me so much...

Just then, Becky felt something in her pocket. She pulled the lump out to see that it was the clay star she had made to remember Tobey by, and vice versa. Then it all came to her. All the reasons why there was no possible way she could stay on Lexicon forever.

She thought about Tobey. About all the things she loved about him. His smile, his blue eyes, his adorable bowtie. The way he treated her like a princess, and always put her above himself. How he would do anything to see her happy. His great personality.

But then everything else came to her mind; like her family. Her dear, amazing, understanding, compassionate parents, that had taken her in so generously as their own child. The parents that gave her everything she could ever want or need. The ones that loved her no matter what or who she was. The ones she knew loved her. And then there was her brother. He was cynical of her often, sure, but she knew that deep down somewhere he cared about her just as much as a sibling should. She knew that deep down, he didn't care that she was Wordgirl, he loved her anyways.

Then Becky's friends came to mind. Violet and Scoops, how could she ever forget them? Violet was the best friend she could ever hope for, so understanding and caring, and kind. She was there for Becky through thick and thin. Scoops was as well, in his own unusual way. All these people, Becky realized, cared for her so much. They all hated to see her go, and missed her a great deal. They all accepted her for her, no matter who she was.

And she was about to leave all that behind? Abandon all these people who need her? Abandon a boyfriend who loves me, parents who love me, and friends who love me? What was I thinking? They don't need me here, they've been getting along without me for fifteen years. They'll be fine without me now. Earth needs me more, and I it. I've gotta go back as soon as possible.

So Becky explained all of this to her Lexiconian parents.

"...so, you see, I'm needed there a thousand times more than I'm needed here. Sure, it'd be nice to know what my life here would be like, what it could've been like, but the truth is you just don't need me here. You've gotten along without me for fifteen years, so obviously you'll be okay if I leave again. On earth, I'm needed to stop crime, thwart the plans of evildoers, just like you guys used to do in the revolution.

"You know, back on earth, humans believe greatly in destiny; the concept that everybody is born with something they are meant to do, somewhere they're meant to be, and someone they're meant to be with. And for me, all those things are on earth. I'm sorry, I know this hurts, but it's the truth, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Becky explained. Her parents stood in stunned silence.

"B-being completely honest, Becky, we were expecting you to tell us you've decided to stay. We thought that by giving you a look at what you left behind, like all the stuff in your old room, you'd come to your senses. But when we heard your whole speech about why you're going back to Earth, we've realized that you're absolutely right. We've been selfish, trying to keep you here, away from your destiny and your home on Earth. We completely understand your decision, and we respect it." Iza explained. Becky was silent for a moment before a smile spread across her face.

"Thanks, you guys. You have no idea how much this means to me. I'm so relieved that you guys understand. There's just no way I could abandon Earth." Becky said as she hugged her parents tightly.

"Well, we completely understand." Rael said as he looked to his wife with a sad expression on his face.

~…~

Tobey was walking downtown on a sunny Saturday afternoon, when suddenly a scream was heard.

"Heeeelp, Dr. Two Brains is robbing the grocery store's cheese aisle!" A man yelled out, seeming quite panicked. "Wait, is this the police station?"

Tobey ran towards the source of the scream to see a man talking to a random passerby on the street.

"No, this is the sidewalk. The police station is four blocks that way." The bystander said, pointing behind himself.

Tobey pulled out his robot remote and ran towards the grocery store.

Once he got there, he saw Dr. Two Brains and his henchmen stuffing all the grocery store's cheese into bags, as well as the grocery store owner standing by them, pestering them about how they were fired, then hired again.

Tobey pressed a button on his remote, which called his robot to the scene.

"Stop right there, Two Brains." Tobey said, approaching the villain.

"Oh, look, it's the robot kid. What, are you here to stop us?" Two Brains scoffed. "Look, kid, I know the whole deal about you taking over for Wordgirl while you're gone. But I don't believe there's a thing you can do to stop me. Why don't you just quit now?"

"Because, I don't believe quitting is in my nature. But I _do _believe that I will defeat you." Tobey responded.

"Hey, we teamed up once, you used to be evil. What happened, kid? You had potential as a villain." Two Brains said, honestly just saying anything to get Tobey off his back.

"That was a long time ago, Two Brains, and that life is behind me now. I was a stupid kid, but I've learned from that." Tobey said seriously.

As the two were talking, Tobey hid the remote behind his back and pressed the button that commanded the robot to attack. The robot slowly moved its hand in and grabbed Two Brains and his henchmen.

"Hey! That was a slick move, kid, but not clever enough to defeat me!" Two Brains said as he tried to squirm free. Before he had the chance to, another one of Tobey's robots held up a large laser cannon-hand to the three, which immediately stopped their struggles.

"Alright, alright, fine, you got me." Two Brains said. "So, I gotta ask, what's the deal with you and Wordgirl nowadays anyways, she still hate you?"

"No. For your information, she never hated me, she just didn't like me because I destroyed stuff. We're quite happy and dating now." Tobey said. Two Brains attempted a shrug as they were shoved into the paddy wagon.

"Whatever, kid, you're missing out on the potential to be a great villain, like me!" Two Brains yelled as the paddy wagon drove away.

Tobey smiled and folded his arms as he watched the paddy wagon drive away. For his first time, he knew it was a job well done. But he also knew there were many more incidences to come, and he knew many would be far more difficult than this one. He knew Two Brains was merely testing his skill as a hero temp.

He knew his job was just beginning.

**Yeah, so, this was more of a…filler chapter, maybe. I guess it was important, kinda. Truthfully, I'm still thinking of where to go from here with the story. I have an ending planned, just…not a middle…hmm…/: well, anyways, review!**


	13. Catching Up

Becky was sitting on the couch in her Lexiconian living room, spending quality time with her parents, catching up on the fifteen years they had missed out on.

"So, mom and dad, tell me more about this revolution you started." Becky requested.

"Well, it began a little over a year before you were born. Your father and I were still dating, but we had both agreed that there were several things about what you on Earth would call a 'government' that needed to be changed. So, we decided we'd be the ones to do something about it. So what we did first was gather a few close friends that we knew we could trust to keep this movement a secret for the time being. After word was spread of our plan of action, which took at least half of that year, we had an army large enough to attack. A few more weeks of training this army of angry Lexiconians and whipping us into shape, refining our powers, and we were ready to take action. We flooded the- well, it's the equivalent to your 'city hall' on Earth, and basically demanded they step down or we'd kill them.

"I will always remember that day, clear as crystal. It was so brutal…he tried to fight us, the- well, he was the equivalent of your dictators on Earth. Him and all his assistants and everyone who worked for him, was forced to fight us. But we were in greater numbers, we were in more control of our powers. There was bloodshed that day, but we came out on top. We won. After that day, people looked up to your father and I. The people knew that we were the right choice to rule Lexicon into an era of peace and happiness. They knew that we knew what we were doing. So, we took over. We began a council of rulers, so our minds wouldn't be the only ones going into ruling the planet, so others could balance us out.

"After that, we sort of knew that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together, so we got married and decided to have a child. A child that we could mentor in the ways of ruling over our peaceful planet, so we could keep our blood in charge, because we knew that as long as one of us were in charge, the planet would be in capable hands. So when you left, you can see why it worried us." Iza explained. Becky nodded.

"That's so awesome. You guys are like, Lexicon's superheroes. I would've never guessed that I'm so good at being Earth's superhero because I was taught well from you guys before I left. I thought I did great things, but my good deeds don't hold a candle to yours. You guys are so great, I wish you weren't so far away." Becky said.

"Well, Becky, you know you can always stay here. You'll always have a home here, as well as your family and your friends. We want you to know that." Rael said.

"I know, and I a thousand times thank you. I couldn't ask for more than what I have now. I feel so grateful to have not one, but two sets of extremely caring and understanding parents. You guys are great." Becky said with a smile, proceeding to hug her parents.

"So, Becky, tell us more about your life on Earth." Iza asked.

"Well, it's great, really," Becky said, pulling a picture of her family out of her back pocket. "This is my mom, Sally Bottsford, my dad Tim Bottsford, and my little brother, TJ." She said, pointing to each family member.

"They're awesome. When I crash landed on Earth, they found me and took me in as if I were one of them. They loved me my whole life as if I were one of them, always treated me as if I were born into their family, not adopted. I couldn't ask for better people to take me in. Everybody there accepted me as if I belonged there, and I know now that that's because I _do_ belong there. My friends are the best friends I could ask for, they're always there for me. I love them all so much." Becky explained.

"What about this boyfriend of yours?" Rael asked.

"Oh, his name is Tobey. We have the best story. He used to be a villain, back when we were little. He knew how to build giant robots, so he'd build them and take them into town and destroy everything just to get my attention, since I'm a superhero. So naturally, I hated him for a while. But once we got older, he realized what he was doing was juvenile and stupid, and gave it up and went good. After that, we became fast friends, and after a while we realized we had feelings for each other. Well, he realized he liked Becky, not Wordgirl- ironic, I know- and I realized that despite all the terrible things he'd done in the past, I never actually hated him. I just thought I did because in actuality, I hated myself for falling in love with a villain. So we started dating." Becky explained. Doing so, however, made her a little homesick.

"Aw, no wonder you can't leave it behind. It sounds like you have such a good life there, we wouldn't want to tear you apart from that." Iza explained. Becky nodded.

"Yeah, I'd do anything to be there. I miss my family and friends a lot right now…" Becky said with a smile. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to be here right now."

Just then, before anyone had a chance to respond, there was a knock on the front door. Iza and Rael answered it to see Captain Huggyface standing there.

"Huggy! Great to see you again, where have you been all this time?" Becky blurted, before anyone could say anything.

Bob squeaked a response.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot you had family here." Becky responded.

"Huggy? Becky, who's this?" Rael asked.

"Oh, this is the one I was telling you about. The captain who's ship I fell asleep on, he's my best friend." Becky explained.

"Oh! You're the one who kept our Alysia- ugh, sorry, _Becky_- safe all these years!" Iza said, suddenly grabbing Huggy and giving him a big hug. "We couldn't be more grateful that you were there for her all these years."

Bob squeaked a response.

"Oh, but if it were anyone else, they may not have made it through that crash. But you, you're truly in our debt for saving our little girl. We should give him a medal of honor, Rael." Iza said excitedly.

Huggy squeaked his reply of modesty.

"Oh, but we do! You're the one that saved our daughter, and brought her back to us! Even if it was only temporarily, you still showed us that she's okay, and that she's happy!" Iza said. "You deserve an award."

Bob squeaked again.

"Oh, but we insist!"

"I think he's really okay, mom, Bob can be a pretty modest monkey." Becky said. Iza shrugged.

"If that's your wish, we'll obey it, but just know that we are in your debt. Whenever you need something, anything, feel free to come to us." Rael said.

Bob nodded.

Together, the four of them sat down and caught up on the other aspects of their lives.

**Yeh, so, this was yet another filler chapter. I finally remembered to write Bob back into the story, I realize he kinda disappeared…yeah. So now I have to think of how I wanna end this story…hmmm….ideas are forming slowly…**

**So yeah, I started a prequel. Yup. I got the idea while thinking about this story, and I figured I'd get it posted before I forgot about the idea entirely. I don't know right now if I'm going to wait till this one is done to continue Changes, or just update it while finishing this one, but I'll think about that. Just wanted to get it out there. **


	14. Coping on Earth

It was another beautiful, sunny day in Fair City, and Tobey was taking a walk through the park. His mind was flooded with thoughts about his favorite girl, Becky, as usual. Since she left for Lexicon, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. He thought about how much he cared about her, about how much he hoped she'd come home soon, about how much he wished he could know for sure whether or not she felt the same way right now, or if she was too caught up in the wonders of her home planet to care at all about Earth. He thought about her beautiful brown eyes, about how he could stare into them for hours, about how her eyes were like hypnotic orbs.

Yeah, he missed her.

Just then, there was a faint sound of a man screaming for help.

"Heeelllpp! The Butcher is robbing the jewelry store! HEeeellp!" The man screamed as he approached Tobey.

"Wait, is this the police station?" He asked, confused.

"No. This is the park. The police station is downtown, that way," Tobey answered, pointing him in the right direction. "How do you always manage to say that at the right time and place?"

"I dunno," The man said. "Maybe I know more than I let on to know…maybe I'm just conveniently stupid. Who knows, kid."

Then, the man suddenly went running and screaming in the direction Tobey pointed him in, leaving Tobey confused.

But, the man's original warning message suddenly rang in Tobey's mind, so he shoved the thought away and rushed downtown, calling for his robots with his remote.

~…~

On another side of town, Sally and Tim sat in the living room, looks of worry embedded deeply in their faces.

"What are we going to do about him? He's still angry about Becky." Sally asked.

"I don't know. He seems like he wants to admit he doesn't care anymore that she lied to us for so long, but for some reason won't." Tim answered.

"He needs to talk to someone about it. That's the only way he's going to express his emotions in a healthy way. We can't let him hang on to it. But who can he talk to that will understand?" Sally explained. The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Tobey." Tim said, his eyebrows creased in total seriousness.

Sally was silent for a moment longer as she thought about the idea.

"Actually, that makes a lot of sense." Sally said. "After all, he does know what it's like to admire Wordgirl, and what it's like to find out who she really is. He probably knows what it's like to rethink how he feels about Wordgirl after he finds out her secret identity."

"Yeah. They've lived almost the same scenario, so I seriously think Tobey could give TJ some very helpful advice on how to accept this. Maybe we should give it a try." Tim said.

"Yes, I'll call his house to see if he's available." Sally said, getting up and grabbing the phone to call the McAllister home.

~…~

As Tobey was watching the Butcher get forced into the paddy wagon, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Becky's parents standing behind him.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Bottsford, hello," Tobey greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We need your help." Sally said.

"Help? Is someone in danger? What's the matter?" Tobey asked worriedly.

"No one is in danger, we just want to know if you can talk to TJ. Ever since he learned about Becky being Wordgirl, and ever since she left, he's been miserable and angry. He hasn't shown that he's grown since he learned about all of this. We know you went through something similar, so we were hoping that you'd talk to him, give him some advice, help him cope." Sally explained hopefully.

Tobey was silent for a moment. The fact that _they_, the owners of the home he'd attempted to destroy on several occasions, had asked _him_ for help, made him think of just how far he's come.

"I'd love to help. I know it can be hard to deal with that." Tobey said with a smile.

Tim and Sally took Tobey back to their house and led him to TJ's room, explaining the situation to him outside TJ's closed bedroom door.

"He's been spending all his time in his room. He only comes down for dinner, or to leave the house and hang out with his friends. He'll never come down to talk to us, and if we try talking to him, he'll give us the silent treatment." Sally explained.

"Okay, I'll talk to him. Even if he doesn't seem like he's listening, I have a feeling he secretly is." Tobey said. Tim knocked on TJ's door.

"TJ, there's someone here who wants to talk to you." Tim said. But there was no response.

"TJ, this young man wants to help you." Sally said. At the mention of himself as a 'young man', Tobey smiled and puffed out his chest a little.

Tim and Sally sighed.

"TJ, I can help you more than you think. You don't have to say anything, just listen to what I have to say." Tobey said. It was silent for a moment before TJ got up and opened his door.

"What do you want?" He snapped angrily, arms folded.

"I want to help you get over this whole thing about your sister." Tobey said.

"How can _you_ help _me_? And what makes you think I _need_ help?" TJ snapped. Tobey moved into TJ's room and sat down on the bed, patting for TJ to sit down next to him. Tim and Sally left them alone and went downstairs. TJ sat down next to Tobey.

"Because I've been through almost the same thing you have. I admired Wordgirl when I was younger, and I was completely blind to the possibility that if I got to know her secret identity, I wouldn't feel the way I thought I'd feel about her, or who she really is. But things changed, and so did I. I realized that there are more important things in life than being evil and angry, so I became good. I realized that once in a while, you've got to stop and smell the roses. But most importantly, I learned that I was truly capable of being good, and _your_ sister showed me that." Tobey said as he poked TJ's chest as he emphasized saying _your._ "And I don't mean your sister Wordgirl, the amazing, 'i-can-do-anything' superhero, I mean the ordinary, run-of-the-mill, average human in disguise sister Becky. _That's _the girl I fell in love with, not Wordgirl. I realized that once I discovered Wordgirl's secret identity."

The two were silent for a moment.

"But you know how I felt when I learned her true identity? For a split second, I was surprised. That moment when I first saw her transform into Wordgirl, acted as though it was a surprise, as if no one ever saw it coming. But then, after the initial shock, I rethought my whole life, my whole relationship with her. I saw how silly it was. I saw how foolish I'd been when I was evil, how foolish it was to chase a dream the way I'd been chasing it. I realized that the only way to follow my dreams was to trust her, and tell her that everything will be alright, and tell her that she is wrong about everything she thinks about herself." Tobey paused.

"You know how you said goodbye to her, how she sees it?" Tobey said. "She thinks you hate her, she thinks you think she has betrayed you, that she will never be forgiven. But I know that's not how you actually feel. I know you're just hurt that she didn't tell you sooner, but what you're not telling anyone is that you don't feel that way anymore. You just want to tell her you trust her, respect her decisions, and care for her deeply as your sister. But you have to wait until she returns, if she returns."

The two were silent again. TJ placed a hand on Tobey's shoulder as Tobey looked down to his feet, saddened by his own fears of his love not returning to him.

"Not _if_, _when_." TJ said with a smile. Tobey smiled.

"You're right, I shouldn't doubt. And hey, I know you're probably still iffy about me dating your sister, considering I have an untrustworthy past, and I've done some unforgiveable things to you guys, and that's okay. A lot has been thrown at you lately. I understand if you don't like me that much, but I assure you, I care as deeply about your sister as you do." Tobey said.

"Hey, I don't hate you. Even my parents don't hate you, and they really didn't like you before when you were evil. But once they saw how much Becky cared about you, even when you were just friends, they knew you couldn't be the bad kid you once were. And I feel that way too. We all know that if my sister sees so much good in you, you must be worth trusting." TJ said, patting Tobey's back.

"Thanks, kiddo." Tobey said with a smile, looking up to TJ. "That means a lot."

They were silent again.

"I do miss her, you know." TJ said with a sigh.

"I know, I do too. I miss her terribly. I miss everything about her, and I think about her all the time. But you wanna know my secret, how I hold my head up anyways?" Tobey asked. TJ nodded.

"If I start to miss her, I think about how happy she must be, seeing her real parents, her home world, who she was born to be. I think about how she is fulfilling a lifelong dream, and I know she's meant to make this journey. And suddenly, I feel better. And it makes me realize over and over again, what I have to do for her."

"And it works, just like that?" TJ asked. Tobey nodded.

"Sure does. After I think about that, I feel the need to uphold my duties. So I fill in as superhero, and I know I'm making her happy. And you know, making her happy is what really matters. It's about putting your own desires aside, becoming selfless. See, missing somebody is your mind's way of being selfish. You want them there with you, no matter how important their journeys to other places are. You know they're meant to make whatever journey they're taking, but you want them back by your side anyways. But thinking about them, about how happy they are making their journey, it makes that all go away. And all you feel then, is the need for them to be happy."

TJ nodded.

"You're pretty awesome, you know that?" He said.

"Yeah, I know." Tobey responded with a smile. "But hey, who's more awesome than a kid with a superhero for a sister?" He patted TJ's back once more before heading back downstairs.

~…~

As Tobey emerged from the staircase, he was greeted by TJ's parents. Upon seeing him come downstairs, they stood up and bombarded him with questions.

"How did it go? Were you able to reach him? Did you help him deal with this situation?" Sally asked.

"It went great. At first he wasn't very willing to listen to me, but then I gave him some very helpful advice, told him what I went through with Becky, and told him how I deal with all of it. After he heard all that I had to say, suddenly he was looking at everything in a new light." Tobey explained.

"So he's okay now?" Tim asked. Tobey nodded as the three sat down on the living room couch.

"He's back to normal now. Perfectly fine." Tobey said. He smiled as he heard the Bottsford parents sigh with relief.

"It's just been hard on us, having all of this thrust upon us so suddenly." Sally explained.

"I know, and Becky feels terrible about that. It's just that she was struggling with the decision of whether or not to tell you about the whole thing. But by the time she decided to go through with it, she couldn't wait any longer to leave. She had to go when she did. It _is _a lot to deal with, I know, but trust me when I say you did the right thing by letting her go. Isn't that all that matters?" Tobey said.

"It is, and we realize that, but the fact that our daughter was Wordgirl this whole time…it's just a lot to deal with, and we're dealing with it very slowly." Tim said.

"I know, it was hard for me at first too."

"But…our baby girl, our precious daughter…this whole time, she was a superhero, defeating bad guys on a daily basis, all while hearing from us all the time that she doesn't even compare to Wordgirl, that she can't possibly be Wordgirl. I can't believe that after all that, she still wants to be part of this family." Sally said.

"Well, of course she does. You two took her in without a single question about who she was. You didn't care where she came from, you just cared that she was safe and in your arms, and taken care of. You took her in when she was scared and nearly alone in a strange new world, even if you didn't know it. She is eternally grateful to you for that. She doesn't know what she'd do without you guys, that's why she's coming back. You didn't abandon her, so she won't abandon you." Tobey said.

They were silent in thought.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. You're a smart kid, a good friend, and a good boyfriend. We truly appreciate all your help." Tim said, patting Tobey's back. Tobey smiled.

"And I truly appreciate you believing that I have changed, and for letting me into your lives." Tobey said.

"Now, that's one decision we'll never regret or rethink. I think you and Becky were meant to be." Sally said with a smile. Tobey smiled back at them before the three embraced in one large hug.

**I know what you're thinking, I KNOWWW, I KNOOOOWWW, WHAT THE HECK HAVE I BEEN DOING ALL MONTH LONG?! I SUCCKKKK! So why did it take me SOO LONGG to update? Well, my computer had to be taken to tech service to be removed of a virus or whatever the hell was wrong with it, but the tech people messed up royally and I hate them now cuz they're a bunch of morons…but anyways, it took a while for them to give me my CPU back, and for me to get all my programs back, including Microsoft Office, and I went on vacation for a week, and was away from home visiting family after that…its been a busy month. But I'm back now, so expect more regular updating. I'm beginning to wrap up the story, and after this one is done, I'll continue Changes. I'm still setting up everything for that story in this one, plus I wanna take it one story at a time now. I figured out that if I only have one story to focus on, I can pay more attention to detail and make it a better story. Plus it's a prequel, so its better read after this one is done. **

**AAAANNNDD that's my long explanation. So yeah. Review?**


	15. Trouble

"Attention members of Lexicon: Alysia has returned!" Iza announced to a crowd of just about everyone on Lexicon. Becky, Iza, and Rael stood on the front steps of the Council building as everyone else stood facing them. Once the news was announced, everyone instantly cheered. Smiles were spread across the crowd instantly, infectiously appearing on each individual's face. Everybody on Lexicon had been hit hard by Becky's departure (not as hard as her parents, though), and her return meant everything to them. It meant that after their favorite rulers, Iza and Rael, decided to step down, there would be no end to an era of peace that had not existed on the planet for very, very many years. It would be continued by their wise, well-educated, caring daughter.

But their fantasy would be destroyed with one simple sentence.

"BUT," Iza continued. The word silenced everyone's cheers immediately. But? What but? How is there a but?

"I'm not staying." Becky finished. The crowd immediately broke into a chorus of "What?" and "How can this be? Why can't you stay here? Why _won't _you stay here?"

"I know, it's shocking news. But I want to tell you guys why, and I want you to listen without bias." Becky began. Once she saw that she had the crowd's undivided attention, she continued. "I left by accident. I feel asleep on Captain Huggyface's spaceship. But we crash landed on Earth, and there is where I grew up. I was taken in by the best family I could ever hope for on Earth. This family cared for me, raised me for _fifteen years_ without caring where I could possibly have come from. They love me, and I love them, and I can't abandon them."

Becky paused. She could tell she hadn't won the approval of her peers just yet.

"Okay, think of it this way. I love my parents here, they're the best for accepting my situation, and letting go of their personal pain and letting go of me just to let me be happy. When I told them that not only is there a family on Earth that I can't abandon, there are dear friends that I'd missed, and a boyfriend that I'm in love with. Between all these people, there's no way I could ever leave them. I mean, imagine if you were asked to just pick up and leave your home here on Lexicon to go somewhere incredibly far away, to leave everyone you love here, to just never see them again?" Becky said. The crowd thought about her questions. But before anyone could begin to accept her leaving, someone commented.

"If you're so family-oriented, then why are you so okay with abandoning your family here? And why would you ever have left Earth to see them in the first place?" Someone asked. Becky, nervous from the comment, paused a moment before answering.

"Okay, okay, so I have a lot of explaining to do. Although I love Earth, I felt like I was missing part of my identity. Like I didn't completely know who I was. I needed to come back here and find out, and I knew that by meeting my real parents, I'd find out. And I have. I've found the missing part of myself. I feel complete now, and now that I feel this way, I realize that my place really is on Earth, with the people I love, and the people that love me. Please, I hope you all can understand." Becky explain.

The crowd responded with several sighs of disappointment. The news wasn't settling well with many, but most would go on that night to think about what Becky had told them, and would realize that they should let her go, just like their faithful, wise leaders had.

But, for one individual, that wasn't the case. But Becky wouldn't find that out until later.

~…~

The next morning, Becky woke up and decided to take a look outside to say one last goodbye to the world she had come from.

But when she tried opening her bedroom door, she quickly found out that they had a dire situation on their hands.

Becky looked over to Bob, who had been sleeping in a small bed set up in the corner of the room, and looked back to the door. The door seemed to be locked from the outside. Becky raced to the window to see if that would budge, but alas, it wouldn't.

"Uh oh…" Becky mumbled. "Bob? Bob?!"

Bob awoke, groggy and slightly grumpy, to see Becky desperately jiggling the doorknob. He squeaked at her.

"What's going on is we're stuck in here! The door is locked and the windows won't open, even with my super strength!" Becky explained, her tone sounding very panicked. Bob quickly awoke to the situation. She began pounding on the door.

"Help! Mom, dad, someone, help us!" Becky yelled in a panic. Iza and Rael quickly ran to her bedroom door.

Iza tried to open Becky's bedroom door, but quickly learned about the situation.

"Becky- open up! What's going on in there, what's wrong?" She asked.

"The door is locked, I can't open it! The windows are stuck shut! I-I can't get out!" Becky explained.

"Well, can't you punch a hole in the door, or in the wall or something? I mean, after all, you do have super strength, don't you?" Rael asked.

"Well, I can try, but I don't really want to ruin your door or wall," Becky explained.

"Don't worry about that, Becky, it's really not hard to fix. What's important is getting you out of there." Iza explained.

"Okay, back up, I'm gonna do it." Becky said. Iza and Rael stepped away from the door. Becky wound a fist back and punched the door, leaving a large, gaping hole in the door. Becky punched around that hole, making it large enough for her to fit through. She queezed herself, then Bob, through the hole and out the door.

"How did it get locked?" Iza asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up and tried to walk out of my room, and the door was locked. Something's really weird about this situation." Becky explained.

"Definitely. We for sure didn't do it, we were sleeping until just a few moments ago." Iza explained.

"How could this have happened then?" Rael asked. "Bob? Do you know anything?"

Bob squeaked a no.

"Yeah, Bob's a heavy sleeper, I had to yell at him to wake him up. I'm confident he doesn't know anything about it." Becky said.

"So who could it be?"

The three fell silent in thought. That is, until there was a noise coming from the bedroom.

Becky ripped the door off its hinges and went into the room to investigate the noise.

There, sitting in the middle of the floor, was a hologram machine, projecting a hologram of a young man, seeming to be around the same age as Becky.

"By now I bet you're wondering why you're trapped in your bedroom. You see, my name is Taver. That's right, Alysia, you don't know me. Or, at least, don't remember me. But nonetheless, I have a story for you. A story about a little girl who's birth was a symbol of the brand-new era of peace. What you Earthlings would call a 'princess', was born into this peaceful time. To ensure that this wonderful time would last for a very long time to come, the parents of this child arranged to teach their daughter be educated in the ways of being a peaceful ruler, as they were. Sound familiar yet?" The holographic boy explained. The three were confused. Who was this boy and why was he out for revenge against them?

"Yes, I'm describing your entrance into the world. Your parents arranged your whole lifestyle. They set up an educational center for you, and made sure that only children that could stimulate positive character traits, such as intelligence, kindness, caring, et cetera. That's where you met me. You don't remember me, though. We became fast friends. We were nearly inseparable. My parents saw this, and asked for your parents to agree to have us betrothed. They said no, they wanted her to make her own decisions regarding her relationships, because they knew that if she was anything like them, she would do anything for her freedom. They said it would never work out. But my parents were enraged by this. They wouldn't have it. They wanted us betrothed." He paused.

"But before anything could be done about it, you left. Abandoned us. Went to Earth. So my parents shared their anger with me when I was old enough to understand, and I agreed with them. So for fifteen years we lived here, letting our anger simmer on the back burner. But then you returned, and with your arrival, our hopes came back that we would get our way. But then you preached to all of Lexicon about how you're in love with some other guy, someone who's probably not as great as me, and definitely someone who doesn't care about you as much as I do. So what was I to do? I couldn't just lose you again. I don't give up that easily. No, I came up with a plan to keep you here forever." He explained. Becky grimaced. She didn't even remember this kid, and he had some fifteen-year-old grudge against her? What was this Taver kid's problem?

"So, you'll soon see that I have locked all the doors and windows in your house, as well as destroying your spaceship. There's no possible way you can leave now!" Taver explained. The hologram then disappeared as he cackled evilly.

"Oh great, so now I can't leave, all because some deranged kid has a crush on me! Ugh, this has so been done before…" Becky said, referring to the evil young boy that she used to scuffle with years ago.

"Oh, great, what do we do now?" Iza said angrily.

"Well, first thing's first, we need to get Bob to the spaceship so he can start repairing whatever damage was done to it. As for how we get there, I have no clue what to do. This Taver kid is probably watching out every move somehow. He's probably got everywhere we could possibly go bugged." Becky explained.

"Well, when in doubt, we like to just wing it." Rael explained. "Let's just focus on getting out of the house for now."

"Good idea…"

**Yeah, so, I don't know if you can tell, but I'm basically in a bit of a writer's block regarding what to do for the rest of his story. I'm kind of making it up as I go along. But I'm formulating a plan, just like Becky and her parents! Yay :3 **

**Well, anyways, off to those wonderful new episodes…XD**


	16. Just Got Personal

After smashing through the welded-shut front door, Becky, Bob, Iza, and Rael headed for Becky's spaceship. They found it in mere minutes. From the outside, it seemed that nothing was wrong with it. But once Bob took a look at the internal wiring, he saw a big problem. All of the circuitboards and internal structures were either ripped out or destroyed.

Bob squeaked after his analysis of the spaceship's condition.

"Several _hours_?" Becky said in shock.

Bob squeaked a response.

"Ugh, what are we going to do for a _couple days_ if that maniac kid Taver is after me?" Becky asked.

"You can always stay in your spaceship until Bob is done fixing it. If you hang out at our house any longer he's sure to find out you've broken out, and may take more drastic steps to keep you there. It's simply too risky." Iza said, knowing that all spaceships built on Lexicon were equipped with spare bedrooms, in case of long travel. _Especially _after Becky left Lexicon.

"That's true…I'll have to do that then." Becky said, sighing. "You know, there's room for you guys to stay here too, i-if you want. I mean, if Taver knows where you are, he could capture you and threaten to kill you unless I stay here. Plus we could still spend time together."

"Actually, that's not a half bad idea. I'd hate to have to be separated from you if the sole purpose of your coming here was to spend time with us." Rael said.

"Yeah. Oh, you guys would love how I decorated the hideout! Let me show you around." Becky said, grabbing her parents' hands and entering the spaceship. Becky showed them everything: from the bedrooms, to the crime detector/alert system, to her various game rooms, to her criminal memorabilia room, and last but not least, the library.

Becky stepped into the library, her parents stepping in slowly behind her. They looked up to the ceiling to see themselves painted into a mural depicting themselves as the saviors of Lexicon. They saw the statues of everyone on the Council, including themselves. The walls were stacked, corner to corner, with books. In the center, their own battle strategy book was proudly displayed.

"B-Becky…this room is…is amazing…" Iza said, stunned.

"I know. For fifteen years, this was the only memory I'd ever had of Lexicon. The only real knowledge I ever had of it was all your battle tactics, and that these people lived there." Becky said, pointing to the statues circling the room. "But now that I've met you guys, I know everything I've ever wanted to know. But most importantly, I know that I had a family that loved me, and a planet that cherishes me. And now that I know all about Lexicon, I know that I belong on Earth. It makes me feel so complete."

Iza and Rael smiled.

"Oh, Becky, we're happy to know that you're happy. We were just happy to know that you're alive, and you're safe and sound, and cared for. We always thought you were lost and alone somewhere far away, with no one to take care of you. We thought for sure we'd never see you again. We were even scared of the possibility that you were dead. But now that we know you're okay, we want you to be happy. And we're happy to know that we can make you happy, even if we have to let you go to do so." Iza said. Becky smiled and gave her parents a big hug.

"I'll always love you guys." Becky said as she hugged them.

"Okay, let's get to business. We need a plan to defeat Taver in case he finds us again." Becky said. The three of them sat down on the couch and began strategizing.

~…~

"How's it going, Bob?" Becky asked as the three emerged from the spaceship. Bob squeaked a response.

"Okay, let us know if you need any assistance. It will go by a lot faster with two or more of us working on it at a time. But in the meantime, we have devised a plan, just in case Taver should find us again." Becky explained. Bob squeaked.

"Well, if he finds us, plan A is to talk him down, talk him out of kidnapping me and explain to him why we think he really wants me to stay. We figure that if he hears that from somebody, he'll realize we're right and he'll let me go. If that doesn't work, I'll just use my superpowers to defeat him. I figured I'd spare us all the trouble of preparing for battle…or, at least, try to, anyways." Becky explained.

"Alright. We're heading downtown to the Council building, if you need us." Becky explained as she left with her parents.

After the three of them left, and Bob buried himself in his work, completely unaware of anything going on around him.

Including the hooded figure sneaking up on him.

Suddenly, the hooded figure grabbed Huggy and ran off. Huggy wrestled to get free, but the mysterious person had too tight a grip on him. He simply couldn't get loose. He squeaked in protest.

"Sorry, monkey," The man said. "But you're not going anywhere. Nowhere but locked up so I can get my love back."

Huggy looked at his kidnapper's face to see Taver smiling evilly.

Huggy squeaked even louder for help.

~…~

Becky was sitting at a conference table in the Council building when she heard the distant sound of a squeak of protest.

"Hang on, I hear someone calling for help…" Becky said. Everyone went quiet so Becky could listen. But before she could hear anything, a hologram suddenly appeared before the table.

"Hello, Alysia." Said the hologram of Taver, maniacally. "You may think you're leaving this planet, but you're wrong. I have found a reason for you to stay."

He moved the hologram beside him to show Huggy in a steel cage, shaking the bars to try and free himself. The cage had some sort of laser gun device pointed through the bars, directly at Huggy.

"Huggy! What have you done to him?" Becky said, standing up from her chair.

"Oh, I took him for some ice cream, and a carnival, it was a blast." Taver said sarcastically. "What does it look like I did? I kidnapped him, idiot."

Becky shut up immediately. No one had ever talked to her like that, and to be honest, it hurt a little.

"I've kidnapped him, and in order for his safe return, you must swear you'll stay here, with me. If you say no, I will shoot this at him." Taver explained, pointing towards the laser cannon.

"I call it the Vapor-Ray. Its victims are vaporized upon impact. If you do not agree to stay with me forever, I will vaporize your friend. The choice is yours," Taver said, cackling evilly. "See you soon."

Becky turned back to her parents.

"Oh, no, what are we going to do?" Becky said, plopping herself back in her chair and burying her head in her folded arms.

"I can't lose Bob, he's my best friend in the whole world. But I can't stay here, there's people back home that I love too dearly to abandon." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, come now Becky, we're going to come up with a plan to stop him. We're not going to let him vaporize your Captain friend. Now, let's stop moping about it and make a plan of action. This just got personal." Iza said, putting a reassuring hand on Becky's back. Becky sat up and smiled for a moment before her eyebrows creased in seriousness. It was time to get down to business.

**Ah ha! I just found out what to do with the rest of the story! Woohoo I love my brain :D Lol, anyways, enjoy XD**


	17. Coming to an End

"This is not good. This is bad. Bob is the closest friend I have, and now he's been kidnapped by some loser guy who's been obsessed with me for fifteen years. What do we do? What are we going to do? I have no idea what we're going to do, I have no idea who this kid is, I've never talked to him before in my life, I mean that's obvious, but-" Becky rambled, pacing the floor of the spaceship's library nervously. She was interrupted by Iza slapping her across the face. Becky was silent for a moment as her panic subsided.

"Thanks, I needed that." Becky said calmly.

"I don't get it, Becky, you told us that back on Earth you're some super powered superhero, adored by everyone- everyone but the villains, that is. Why are you acting so helpless right now?" Rael asked.

"I know, I know I am…it's just…there's so much more riding on defeating this villain than the ones I face on Earth. This time there are people waiting on my return home, and I can't go home without my best friend, but on Earth all I have to do is take down one villain and I'm done with my duties for a while. Not to mention I know the patterns and the choices the villains on Earth usually make, and its not too hard to predict their next moves. But with this guy, this Taver, I know nothing about him, I don't know what he's going to do next, I-I don't know if I can do this…" Becky explained.

"Becky, we have faith in you. Bob has faith in you. Your friends and family on Earth would have faith in you if they knew what was happening right now. The citizens of Lexicon have faith in you. No one but Taver thinks you can't do this. And you know what we're going to do now? We're going to stop with the panicky quitter talk and get a plan in action. We're going to rescue your friend, defeat Taver, and send you on your way. You'll see, everything will be alright." Iza said, placing a reassuring hand on her daughter's back.

Becky smiled to her parents. She stuck a hand in the pocket of her Wordgirl belt and mindlessly fumbled with a small strip of paper. When she realized there was paper in her pocket, she took it out and looked at it to see the note Tobey had left her when he said goodbye.

_Whatever may happen during your journey through the stars, never lose touch with who you are, and especially never forget that we have faith in you; __I __have faith in you. So go chase your dreams._

_Love, _

_Tobey_

Becky smiled and put the note back in her pocket.

"Right, you're totally right. I can do this. We can do this." Becky said with a smile. "Let's get down to business. What's our plan?"

"Why, dear Becky, trickery and deceit is our plan. You remember the book you read about Lexicon fighting tactics, don't you?" Iza asked. Becky nodded. "Well, we're using one of the tactics out of that book. You will go to him and pretend you've given in, telling him you'll stay here on Lexicon if, and only if, he lets Bob go. Once he is safe, get him into the cage he's trapped Bob in and lock it. Then he'll be locked up, your friend will be safe, and you'll be able to return home before he can break free and trap you here again." Iza explained. Becky smiled deviously as the three got ready to execute the plan.

~…~

Taver stood by the window in his darkened, empty home. The cage behind him, in the far corner of the room, rattled as it usually did, mainly due to the prisoner's protests. Taver, however, ignored the protesting and merely observed the city around his home.

_It's almost mine. This planet is almost within my reach. As are you, my darling. _

As Taver admired a picture of Becky from bore she left, he heard a knock on the front door. He opened it to see Becky standing there with a flirty look in her eyes.

"Hi," She said, with a certain (fake) twinkle in her eyes. Becky swallowed the urge to barf before continuing to speak. "I've been thinking about your proposition. And I'm here to tell you that there's nothing I'd love more than to stay here and rule with you." She said as she ran her finger across his cheek, ending her sentence by poking his nose.

_This is so gross._ She thought.

"I knew you'd come around, my darling. After all, I am hard to resist." He said, winking flirtily at Becky. Once he turned his head, Becky gagged.

"You and I, my dear, will be so very happy together, you'll see. You'll forget about that little nuisance Earthling in no time."

"Ah ah ah, not so fast, mister. I will stay with you on **ONE. CONDITION.**" Becky said.

"Oh- and what would that be?" Taver asked.

"Let Bob go." Becky said. Taver looked back to the cage.

"Ah yes. And if I let him go, you promise you'll stay?" Taver asked. Becky crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Oh, definitely, I promise." Becky said, smiling deviously. Taver moved in to kiss her, but Becky dodged his advance and took a step back.

"Woah there, mister, a deal's a deal. Free him first," Becky demanded, arms folded angrily. Taver chuckled and headed over to the cage Bob was in and unlocked it. As soon as the cage door opened, Bob burst out and ran into Becky's arms. Becky hugged her best friend of fifteen years as he regained his safety.

"Go, get to the spaceship, I can take it from here." Becky whispered. Bob squeaked back to her, saying there was no way he'd abandon her, that's not what best friends do. Becky smiled and stood.

As she spoke, Becky slowly stepped closer to Taver seductively.

"Oh Taver," She said. "I believe we have a deal. I, am all yours."

Becky brushed past him, running her finger across his cheek flirtily as she did so. Standing in front of the open cage, her parents hiding behind her, Becky gave him a seductive look and bent her finger in a way to call him over to her. Taver smiled and crept slowly towards her. Becky wrapped her arms around his neck and drew in closer and closer to his lips, until-

Becky used her super strength to push him into the cage. As soon as he fell over in the cage, Iza shoved the door shut as Rael locked the door. Becky chuckled in victory as she stepped to the cage door. But her celebratory mood was only temporary as she watched him trying to accept his defeat. Her mood turned sour and sad. She approached the cage and gave him a sad look.

"Look at you. Look at what you've become. Is this really the kind of person you wanted to be? Is this really how you wanted to win me over?" Becky said sadly.

Taver grabbed her by the shirt of her Wordgirl costume.

"Taver, you don't love me. You love the idea that if we were together, you'd get to rule Lexicon. You may think you like me but what you really crave is power. You have no heart, you have no soul. Do you even care about me, really? Do you really want to spend _the rest of your life with me_?" Becky said. Taver thought for a long moment.

"What does it matter how I feel? The point is that I know what I want to be, and I want to be in charge. So if that means having you as my wife, so be it." Taver explained.

"That's not how love works. Love is that warm feeling you get in your heart when that special someone is around..." Becky explained, thinking about her favorite boy genius. "It's a feeling you get when you're with that special person. When you're thinking about that person. Love is when someone can make you smile just by walking into a room. It's when you can't stop thinking about that person. But it's not when you just want that person for the power she represents. That's not a reason to say you love someone." Becky explained.

Taver was silent. He absorbed all the things Becky said.

"Do you understand? Because I really need you to let me go." Becky asked.

"Let you go? So you can go back to your precious earth and be with your stupid boyfriend?" Taver said quietly.

"Yeah, that's the idea." Becky said.

"All I ever wanted was to be somebody. I'll admit, at first, I liked you because we were really friends. But then my parents pushed it past that, pushed too far, and ended up brainwashing me. Taught me to crave power..." Taver explained.

"See? I knew it. Now, can you please let go of me so I can go home?" Becky said. Taver nodded and dropped his hands to his side, all the while head hanging low.

"See? Doesn't it make you feel better, just knowing you're doing something good for someone? Doesn't this make you want to do more good things?" Becky asked.

"No. It sucks, that's how it feels. I had my one chance at the power I've strived for for my whole life, and I'm willingly let it slip through my fingers. My parents would be ashamed of me. They'd think all their lessons they've taught me had gone to waste. Look at what a failure I am." Taver explained.

"That's not true. Heck, even if it is, you don't need to seek approval from everyone around you. You should seek approval from yourself, and not worry about anyone else's opinion. Don't let everyone else shape your life. Do you actually want to trap me here, where I'll be unhappy, or do you want to let me go where I can be happy?" Becky asked.

"Yes it is true. You think you can tell me all of this just because I'm locked in this cage? Just because you've trapped me in here doesn't mean you've won. You're far from victory," Taver said, grabbing something from his pocket. "Because I still have the remote to my Vapor Ray! And I will use it on _**every. Last. One of you.**_ Unless you agree to stay with me!"

Taver chuckled evilly as he held the remote up, a deranged look in his eyes.

At that moment, Becky stood still. She looked at Taver and saw the same sad, delusional little boy she had once battled years ago. She saw a boy that thought he was in love with a girl, and would do anything evil in order to make her his, but was really living in a sad little dream world. And that version of the boy she loved today sickened her (she knew quite well, however, that that version of Tobey was definitely dead).

"WHEN WILL YOU GET IT?!" Becky burst out, yelling. "I _tried _being nice to you, I tried to give you a second chance. I tried to be the friend _no one else _has been to you. But you just threw that all away in one swift move. I will _never_ be in love with you! Can't you take a hint? You're so pathetic! I AM _NOT_ IN _LOVE_ WITH YOU! AND I _NEVER_. _WILL_. _BE_. If you really loved me you'd do the smart thing and LET ME GO!"

_No one_ had expected that from Becky. Here she was, just a second ago, being gentle and kind, and now she was angry, yelling, and the exact opposite of the caring friend everyone had known since she'd gotten to Lexicon. They all stood in shock at her sudden outburst, but it didn't take Taver long to draw his attention back to the Vapor ray. Before he could press the button to vaporize everyone, Becky used her super strength and super speed to destroy the ray itself.

"You're through trying to ruin my life, Taver. Maybe someday after you've had lots of time being locked up, you'll realize that I would never have been happy here with you." Becky said as Bob played tug of war for the vapor ray remote from him and crush it.

Becky approached the cage again, this time knowing no one was in any danger anymore.

"You'll never get it, I don't even know why I'm wasting my time. You're just a pathetic, sad little boy who's living in a sad little fantasy world where he gets what he wants by forcing people to give what he wants to him. I thought I could at least start you on your way to changing. I thought I saw a spark of good in you. I guess I was wrong…" Becky said.

Taver grabbed her costume shirt again. He pulled a knife from his back pocket and held it to her neck through the cage bars.

"If I can't have you, no one can!" He said. His hand shook as he held his position. Becky swallowed nervously. She had no idea how to get out of such a delicate situation, as no one had held a knife to her before.

"If anyone takes a step closer, I'll slice her throat!" Taver said, his voice shaky. Bob attempted to spring forward to free his best friend, but Iza and Rael stopped him.

"Don't move, we can't risk her getting hurt! Let her distract him, so you can sneak up and free her." Rael whispered as he held Huggy back.

"T-Taver, put me down. You don't want to do this, I can see it in your eyes." Becky said calmly as she spotted Bob creeping up behind them.

"Oh yes I do. You won't be mine, so I won't let anyone else be yours." Taver said. "I'll do it, I really will!"

Bob crept up behind Becky and jumped in front of her, pushing her backwards and wrestling the knife out of Taver's hands. Becky helped Bob, using her super strength to pull on the knife.

Once the two had it free, Becky handed it carefully to her parents, folding her arms and looking disappointedly at Taver.

"Taver, I know why you're really doing this. You don't have any feelings for me at all, you just think you do because your parents told you that you do. Look inside your heart, Taver, am I really what you want? Or am I what your parents want?" Becky paused. Taver's hands dropped to his sides. Becky could tell she was making him think.

"Look, there's something very important I learned on Earth. I learned that everybody is meant to be with somebody; and I learned who my somebody was. Sure, it wasn't easy to learn, but I figured it out, and I'm happier now because of it. I believe there is someone out there on this wonderful planet that you live on, someone who's meant to be with you; but it's not me. You have to look for her, Taver, and you should never stop looking. So just let me go, and go search for her." Becky said softly.

"How do you know you're not meant for me though?" Taver asked angrily.

"Well, I know I don't love you." Becky said simply.

"Love? What's that got to do with anything?" Taver asked.

"What's it got to do? It's got everything to do with this! If you don't love someone, then you're not meant to be with them. You shouldn't be with someone if you don't love them. Love is that special feeling you get inside when that certain someone is around, or when they hold your hand. It's the funny feeling that you get in your stomach when that person touches you, or kisses you. Love is knowing that all you want is to be with that certain person. When you love someone, you just cherish everything about them, and wouldn't ever change them. Do you feel that way about me?" Becky explained.

"No. I just want you to be mine." Taver demanded.

"Well then, it's that simple. You don't love me, and you don't want to be with me. So do yourself a favor, and stop trying to be." Becky explained. Taver was silent.

"Well...do you love your someone?" Taver asked quietly, staring down at the ground. Becky was silent in thought. She hadn't ever thought about it. She knew she liked him, a great deal. But did she love him? She never thought about it. Being honest with herself, she never thought she'd ever admit that.

"...yes." She said proudly. "a-and he cares about me so much. He misses me terribly right now, and I just want to be able to go home and see him again. But you won't let me leave." Becky explained.

"Fine, go. Go be with your love. Go follow your stupid heart. See if I care."

With that, Taver turned his back to Becky.

Iza and Rael proceeded to drag the cage he was contained in to the prison- carefully and regularly monitored by the Council themselves. Becky and Taver looked each other in the eye the entire time, Becky looking at him in disappointment.

Becky and Bob headed back to the spaceship to wait for Iza and Rael so everyone could say goodbye. Becky sat down on the doorway/bridge onto the ship and smiled as she thought of her grand return home.

"I can't wait to see everyone again," Becky said, sighing in delight. "I've missed them all so much."

Bob squeaked a response.

"Oh, it's been wonderful seeing Lexicon, I loved every second of it. I'm so glad I decided to do this. I finally know who I was before I was Becky." Becky explained.

Then, Becky's parents came back to the spaceship to say goodbye.

Becky stood to talk to them, but no one spoke. All was silent. How to say goodbye to your real parents that you had just met? How do you say goodbye to your long-lost daughter after thinking she was dead for fifteen years? There was no easy way, but they knew they had to say goodbye. Iza and Rael knew they had to let Becky go where she'd be happy.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…" Becky choked out the words, holding back tears.

"Oh, we're going to miss you so much!" Iza cried as the three of them hugged.

"I'm going to miss you guys too. But you can come to Earth and visit me anytime. You're always welcome." Becky said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you guys. I'll never forget everything you've done for me, I'm so grateful."

"We'll always be here for you. We'll visit the first chance we get, if we ever get that chance." Rael said.

They were silent again before Becky stepped onto her spaceship. Her parents watched the door close as their daughter waved goodbye. They waved back, tears welling up in their eyes.

And as she sat down by the window to look at the stars passing them by, she smiled at the thought of returning to her parents, her brother, her best friend, and the sweet blonde-haired boy she loved.

For the first time in her life, Becky felt truly complete. And she felt something she hadn't felt in a long, _long time: _she couldn't wait to come home and live her happy, fulfilling, complete life.

**Really long chapter, I know! I finally managed to stop myself, lol :3 And I know, it ended pretty cheesily. So now only the epilogue is left! But don't worry- you're in luck! I'm going to get to work on that tomorrow. I'd have had it written tonight, but I spent too long fine tuning this chapter. Oh well! Tomorrow it'll be done. XD**


	18. Epilogue

It seemed as though the whole city was getting nervous, waiting for the day Wordgirl would return to Earth. It had been about a month since her departure, and everyone was getting antsy.

The citizens of Fair City seemed to be downtown a lot more than usual, all hoping to witness the moment Wordgirl returns.

Violet was nervous, sure, but not as much as others, as she was very good about being patient, no matter what the occasion.

The Bottsfords would often just sit down in their living room, very quiet, staring blankly at the TV, their attention solely on the front door; just waiting for their daughter (or sister) to walk in.

Tobey would lay in his backyard whenever he had the time, just staring up into the sky. Waiting to see her, and thinking about how much he missed her. The villains would rob something more often, perhaps in an effort to see Wordgirl's return and to be able to battle her once again. But that wasn't certain, of course, as no villain would admit to that.

One night, Tobey was fixing up his robot (it had suffered quite a few damages from the last few battles with various villains), when there was a knock on his window. When he looked over to the window, he saw Wordgirl floating there. Tobey smiled widely and opened the window. Immediately upon opening the window, Becky grabbed him and pulled him out through the window and held him in a tight hug.

"It's great to see you too," Tobey choked out. Becky set him back down on his windowsill, blushing as she realized that she had once again squeezed him too hard in her hug. She knew she did that a lot, but most of the time she just couldn't help herself. Tobey crawled back in his room from the window sill, and Becky crawled in through the window after him.

"Oh, it feels so good to be home...I missed you guys so much. I couldn't stop thinking about you..." She said.

"You haven't been around here to know how much we've been thinking about you." Tobey said. "More specifically, how much I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Becky smiled and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I thought about you every day." She then moved in and kissed him slowly. Upon parting moments later, the two sat down on Tobey's bed to chat.

"So, how was it? What is Lexicon like? Did you have fun?" Tobey asked excitedly.

"Oh, everything was wonderful! I met my real parents, I spent a while getting to know them and all about Lexicon, and I just feel so much more complete after this whole experience. As it turns out, my parents are the rulers of Lexicon. So if I had stayed, I would've taken over for them when I got old enough. Oh, there was this one problem though…" Becky explained.

"Problem? Like what?" Tobey asked, curious.

"Ugh, this annoying kid who has apparently been obsessed with me since I left Lexicon when I was younger kidnapped Huggy and tried to force me to stay and marry him and rule Lexicon with him. But with my parents' help we got him behind bars." Becky explained.

"Well I'm just glad you're finally home, and that you're safe. Am I the first person you've seen so far?" Tobey asked.

"Yes. I was going to go see my family first, but I just missed you too much…I couldn't stop thinking about you when I was up there." Becky explained.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? There's a family here that's waiting anxiously for your return. We ought not to keep them waiting." Tobey said.

"You're right. Let's go!" Becky said eagerly as she grabbed his hand and flew out the window.

The two arrived at the Bottsford front door moments later. Becky bit her lip in excitement before knocking on the front door.

"Why, who could be at our front door so late at night?" Sally asked as she stood from the couch to answer the front door.

When she opened the door, she saw her daughter, still in her Wordgirl uniform, standing there with a smile on her face. Tobey stood behind her, a smile on his own face as well.

"Oh my goodness, you're home! You're finally home!" Sally said excitedly. "Tim, it's our daughter!" She shouted over her shoulder. Becky smiled as she hugged her mother.

"We've missed you so much, Becky! We're so glad you're home." Sally said as Tim joined the hug.

"I've missed you guys too!" Becky said happily. Everyone took a seat on the couch as Becky began explaining every detail of her exciting journey through space to her home planet. As her parents and Tobey hung on to her every word, TJ listened secretly, hiding behind the kitchen counter. He was still a bit sour about his lifelong role model being his boring, ordinary sister, but as he listened to the zest she spoke with, as he heard the excitement and happiness in her voice, he couldn't help but forget about all that.

_After all, it is kinda cool to say that I know Wordgirl personally. Heck, I'm related to a superhero. I mean, she seems pretty happy…isn't that all that matters?_

As Becky's exciting tale came to an end, TJ crept slowly and shyly out of his hiding spot.

"TJ! I'm so glad to see you!" Becky said, flying off the couch to give her brother a hug.

Becky put her brother down and took a step back.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked. TJ was silent for a moment.

"Nah. You're my sister, after all, so I love you anyways." TJ responded. Becky's smile widened as she gave him a tight hug.

"Glad to hear it, TJ." She said as she sat back down next to Tobey.

After a couple more hours of talking about Becky's journey, and a little bit of chat about what she had missed on Earth (which wasn't much), Tobey had to get back home, so Becky decided to walk with him.

"You know, I've never seen you so happy. I'm really glad you decided to do this." Tobey said.

"Oh, I'm so happy I did this. I feel complete for once. I feel like I really know who I am. Now if I look around, you know what I see?" Becky asked.

"No, what?" Tobey asked.

"Happy families. People who know who they are and where they come from. And it doesn't make me upset anymore, because then I look back to myself and I see the same thing. I see a girl who has a family that loves her, and I know now that that's all I need." Becky explained. Tobey smiled.

"I'm glad. There's nothing I love more than seeing your beautiful smile." Tobey said as the two stopped at Tobey's front door.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." Tobey said.

"Yeah, I guess." Becky said. After a moment of silence, Tobey was about to turn to open his front door when Becky grabbed his arm.

"Wait," Becky said. Tobey turned back to her. "I wanna say thanks for being such a great friend- and boyfriend. I never thought we'd end up this way, but I'm really glad we did. You're the best friend I could ever hope to have,"

"I love you, Tobey."

Tobey smiled, placed his hands on her cheeks and drew her face in close to his and kissed her. Becky leaned into it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They parted for air a couple of minutes later.

"I've loved you since the day I met you." Tobey said with a smile. "I just didn't know it till now."

Becky smiled at him and kissed him again.

**REEEALLLY fluffy ending, just because I know that that's how you all love endings! (I know I do XD) I hope everyone enjoyed this story, and I hope you'll all enjoy the prequel I'm going to work on, Changes! See you all in the reviews :D**


End file.
